Love and Hate
by ZhaneZeo
Summary: Hunter and Tori are in a secret relationship, will they be able to keep it a secret and what will happen when old flames return? And will a new attack from Lothor break up the gang? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Date Night

**"Love and Hate"**

**By: ZhaneZeo**

***I own nothing***

**~*Tori/Hunter*~**

_**Chapter 1: Date Night**_

_***Everyone still has they're Ranger Powers, Kapri and Marah are good, and Blake never existed.***_

It was a normal Friday afternoon in Blue Bay Harbor. The sun was just setting behind the mountains as the moon started to show in the sky. The gang was hanging out at Storm Chargers doing random things.

Dustin was fighting with Shane over who had the best video of they're own sports, Dustin motocross, Shane skateboarding.

"Dude my video was 10 times better that yours! I got way more air!" Dustin complained as he raised his hand in the air.

"Yeah, but remember how many times you bailed trying to do that 'Helicopter' trick?" Shane said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah." Dustin said as he shuddered from the thought.

Meanwhile Hunter was working on his new street bike back in the workshop they had. The bike was a Yamaha r1 with a metallic paint color of crimson and black. Tori, Kapri and Marah were talking about Tori's new boyfriend Jared in front of the workshop. (On that little bar spot.) Jared Capp was his name. He belonged to the Capp family, one of the richest families in Blue Bay Harbor. He had short, dark brown hair, that he styled be using gel to spike it. He dressed in al the hot brands ranging from, Aeropostile to Nike to DC. He had a black Ford Mustang GT with a dark navy blue stripe on the side.

"I can't believe you two are dating!" Marah exclaimed as she gave Tori a joyful hug. Tori chuckled as Marah let go.

"I know he's like so HOT!" Kapri said while painting her nails.

"I know I'm excited, He's coming to pick me up here in a couple minutes, were going to a movie then to his beach house." Tori said as she looked out the window to see if he was here yet.

"You guys look so good together!" Marah said as Kapri was watching Hunter. "But I do know someone who's hotter than Jared and looks better with you." Kapri whispered to Tori.

"Kapri, I'm dating Jared-" Tori started but Kapri cut her off. "Hunter." Kapri finished to see Tori's shocked face.

"What? We're just friends Kapri!" Tori said under her breath as she turned to see if Hunter had heard them. He was still bent over his dirt-bike using a wrench.

"I know it was just a thought." Kapri said as she turned away slightly embarrassed. "But he is pretty hot." She mused. "Hotter than that goofball of yours…" Kapri said trailing off.

"Hey! Dustin is plenty hot! And I don't see you making a move on Shane!" Marah fired back as Kapri raised her eyebrows shocked at her sisters response.

Tori giggled at the pair as she sat on top of the counter and crossed her legs as she watched the sister banter back and forth.

"Can you believe them?" Hunter chuckled as he walked over top Tori on the counter. He had an old rag that he used to wipe the grease off his hands. Tori turned her body to face hunter and had her back towards the sisters.

"I know there's never a quite moment between them." Tori laughed as Hunter smiled.

His smile quickly faded as he saw Tori's boyfriend Jared walk in.

"Hey baby." Tori heard from behind her. She felt a pair of hands snake around her body and felt his warm breath on her neck as he kissed her neck. Tori turned around and hopped off the counter and into Jared's arms.

"Hey Jared." Tori said as she faced him and he leaned forward again to kiss her.

Hunter scowled as he turned around and started to put the tools that he had used away. He cursed under his breath as he took his bike about the back garage door. Tori pulled away from Jared when she heard the door close and looked out the window to see Hunter getting ready to leave on his bike.

"Hang on. I have to talk to Hunter for a sec." Tori said as she tried to go but Jared still held onto her waist.

"Aww come on Tor." He said as he went to kiss her again.

"I know but I just have a feeling something's wrong with him." Tori said as she pulled away from Jared to run out the door before Hunter left.

"Hunter!" Tori yelled as she ran towards him, her hair blowing in the wind.

Just as Hunter was about to rev it, he felt a pair of small hands grab his arm. He turned to see Tori standing beside him. He turned off his bike and took his helmet off, which tousled his dirty blonde locks. Tori stood there gazing at how attractive Hunter looked with his hair messy.

"What do you want Tori?" Hunter asked as she let go of his bicep.

"Oh um," Tori started as she mused for a reason as to why she was stopping him.

"This is going to sound weird but umm, are you okay? Is something bothering you?" She asked as his expression changed to a more serious look as he set his helmet on the bike.

"I'm fine Tor." He said as he looked over at the beach which wasn't to far away. The sun was just beginning to set as it shined on his tanned face.

"Hunter I've known you for a year and I know your lying." She said as she saw Hunter look back over at her. "Please tell me." Tori said as Hunter began to put his helmet back on and start the engine.

"I can't tell you Tori." Was all Hunter said as he sped off down the road and disappeared around the corner.

Tori sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as she walked back to the door where Jared met her. They intertwined hands and got into his Mustang GT and drove to the movie theatre.

Hunter sped away towards his apartment. He drove up his drive way, took his helmet off and went into his apartment. He threw the helmet down on the couch and went to his room and laid down on his bed. He put his hands over his eyes to block out the light.

"I can't believe him!" He yelled as he sat up. He got up and went to bathroom. He stripped down and jumped into the steaming hot shower. He thought about Tori and her boyfriend as he shampooed his hair.

_'He's no good for her! He's just a spoiled rich kid!' _He thought as he turned the water off. He went into his room and changed into a pair of dark wash jeans and a button down crimson dress shirt. He grabbed his 'Axe' cologne and sprayed a little bit on. He walked back into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and spiked his hair a little. He went to the living room and grabbed his leather jacket and his new all black Nike 7.0. He grabbed the keys to his crimson Jeep and drove to the nearest night-club, 'Electricified'.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**~Read and Review~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Drunken Night

**"Love and Hate"**

**By: ZhaneZeo**

***I own nothing***

**~*Tori/Hunter*~**

_**Chapter 2: Drunken Night**_

Tori and Jared walked back to the car hand in hand.

"Thanks to you, I didn't get to watch the movie." Tori siad sheepishly as she felt Jared squeeze her hand.

"Sorry I couldn't control my hormones." Jared said as they shared a laugh. They got into his Mustang.

"Hey let's go to this night club I heard about called 'Electrified'." He said as he started the car and took off towards the club.

"Alright let's go." She said as she turned the radio on and the song, 'Don't Trust Me' came on...

"Is that club the one that got 4 out of 5 stars by that one reviewer?" Tori asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Yep that's the one." He said as he turned the car off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hunter asked the bartender for another shot. He was drunk enough, as if he need anymore alcohol. His eyes were blood shot and he could barely stand up for a few seconds. A drunkened stripper with brunette hair approached him as he downed another shot.

"Hey hot stuff." She said as she put her hand on the back of his neck as she kissed him. Hunter pulled away to look at her confused. He felt her pull him back to her for another drunken kiss.

"Follow me." She said as they staggered over to the corner of the club. They sat down on the loveseat. Hunter felt her slide over onto his lap as she straddled him.

"I'm s-sorry but I can't do this." He said as he tried to get up but she gently pushed him back down.

"Aw you don't want to play?" She asked seductivly. She kissed him again as he felt her hand slide down from his chest down to his cock as she gently squeezed him.

"Stop, go find someone else." Hunter said as he moved her over and walked back to the bar. He sat down on one of the stools and put his head between his hands. He couldn't help but think about Tori, How she was just dating a womanizer. After he gets laid he moves on to his next sucker. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft gentle voice.

"Hunter?" Tori asked walking up to him. She took in his appearence, bloodshot eyes, tousled hair, and the dark circles under his eyes.

"Hey Tori." He said as he took another shot. Tori watched as she watched her best friend binge drinking.

"Hunter stop." She said as she took away the shot glass. "What's wrong with you?"

"Why don't you ask your date." He said as he glared at Jared.

"Hunter your drunk." She said.

"I am not! I was just leaving." He said as he started to make his way to the door.

"Your not leaving by yourself." Tori said as she stopped him. They were interuppted when the stripper that had made out with Hunter approached Jared.

"Do I know you?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"No we've never met before." He said quickly as she walked away.

"Of course you don't know her," Hunter started to say getting in Jared's face." just like you don't know every other girl in Blue Bay Harbour." He said as he shoved Jared backwards into the wall.

"Back off man!" Jared said as he shoved him back.

"Jared stop! He's drunk, he doesn't know what he's saying!" Tori said as she stepped between the two guys.

"Hunter come on." She said as she took his hand and pulled him out into the parking lot.

"Where we goin?" He said as she walked to his car.

"I'm taking you home." She said as she reached into his jacket and pulled out his keys as she unlocked the car.

"Jared I'm sorry, I'm taking Hunter home. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she went to give him a kiss.

"Alright, do you want me to go with you?" He asked eyeing Hunter.

"No I'm fine. Come on Hunter." She said as they both got in the car and Tori drove to his apartment.

"Tori I'm fine!" Hunter said as he got out of the car at his house.

"Hunter I'm not leaving you alone while your drunk!" She said as she folowed him up the steps. He was walking somewhat good for being drunk. He fumbled for his key on the keyring then unlocked the door. He went to the couch and sat down and rubbed his eyes.

"Hunter why'd you do this?" Tori said as she sat down beside him.

"Why do you care?" He said angrly back at her.

"Hunter your one of my best friends, of course I care about you!" She said just as angrly at him. "I've never seen you this way before."

"I'm sorry." He said as he started to get up.

"Hunter, please never scare me like this again." She said as she started to cry as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry Tor, I promise I won't ever do something this stupid again." He said as he hugged her back. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Hunter pulled away.

"It's getting late, you should get going." He said as he pulled away from her.

"I'm not leaving you until your sober." She said as they both took off their shoes.

"Fine, there's no point arguing with you, your to stubborn." He said smiling his famous smile at her.

She playfully smacked his arm. "I'm not that stuborn, but I'm glad you see it my way." She said as she smiled back at him.

"You can sleep in my room if you want." He said as they both started to walk towards his room.

"No thanks, you'll need it for the hangover tomorrow."

"Urgh, can't wait. Here let me get you some blankets." He said as he went to his closet and got her a crimson blanket and a pillow.

"Thanks Hunter, good night. We'll talk about tonight tomorrow." She said as she walked back out to the living room.

"Nite." He said as he laid down on his bed and passed out.

_**TBC...**_

_Sorry so short, wanted to put all this in 1 chapter, REVIEW!!_


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving

**"Love and Hate"**

**By: ZhaneZeo**

***I own nothing***

**~*Tori/Hunter*~**

_**Chapter 3: Leaving**_

Hunter woke up the next morning with a headache and feeling like he had to throw up.

"Ugh!" He said as he stumbled into the bathroom and threw up in the toliet. He threw up for a few minutes before he got up and brushed his teeth.

"Aww look at me." He said as he saw the black circles under his eyes and his bloodshot eyes. "I look like a piece of shit." He washed his face off and went back to his room and got dressed in a black tanktop and tan cargo shorts.

He walked towards the living room and saw Tori sound asleep on the couch curled up with the blanket around her. He smiled to himself at how beautiful she looked even when sleeping. Nobody knew that Hunter liked Tori. Heck, he didn't like her he loved her. He'd do anything for her. He had managed to keep his feelings for her a secret.

Hunter watched as her face turned into a smile as she slept. He heard her cell phone ringing her purse. He quickly grabbed it and saw it was Jared. He hit the button to ignore it. He set it back down in her purse. He walked into the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal. As he was eating he heard his phone ringing and ran into living room so that it wouldn't wake up Tori.

"Hello?" He asked as he heard a groan in the background.

"Is Tori there?" He heard a voice ask angrily.

"Yeah she's here." He said as he listened to the background.

_'Babe come on, come back to bed with me.' _He heard as he heard someone shushing the person.

"This is Jared right?" He asked as he thought he had heard the voices before.

"Yeah and Hunter I don't EVER want her at your house again." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said angrily as he was starting to get mad.

"You know what it means."

"Oh you just don't want her crawling back to me when she finds out that your dating every other girl in town." Hunter said.

"Shut up you little bastard. I'll date whoever the hell I want when I want. And if you tell her I'll make sure..."

"Why does he have to do this to her!" He yelled as he hung up. He rubbed his hand through his hair as he turned to see Tori stirring in her sleep. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Tori you awake?" He asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Yeah." She said as she started to sit up while rubbing her eyes. She yawned as she went to fix her hair.

"You want something to eat?" Hunter asked they both stood up.

"No I'm fine, thanks though." She said as she started to fold the blanket up.

"I gotta go to Storm Chargers in a bit, do you wanna come? Maybe Jared could pick you up there or something?"

"Yeah that's fine. Huh, how's you head?" She asked as she smiled at him.

"Aww it sucks!" He said as he smiled back.

"Please don't ever do that again Hunter." She said as her face became more serious.

"I won't I'm sorry." He said as he turned away from her. "Ready to go?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah." She said as they both walked out to the motorcycle.

"Umm you don't mind if we take the bike do you, I have to work on it?" He asked.

"No I think it'd be fun! I've never ridden a motorcycle before. Dirt bikes but not a motorcycle." She said excitedly.

"Okay hop on!" He said as he climbed on then she climbed on behind him. "Here." He said as he handed her his black helmet.

"Hunter you should wear." She said as she gave it back to him.

"Tori your wearing it weather you like it or not." He said as he set it atop her head and put it on her and fastened it. "Besides it looks better on you than me." He said as they both shared a laugh.

"Okay thunder boy, let's go." She said as he started the bike up.

"Hang on!" He said as he revved the engine before speeding off towards Storm Chargers. Hunter felt Tori tighten her grip around his waist as he was driving, he smiled to himself.

They arrived at Storm Chargers in a few minutes and they both saw Jared's car and Jared leaning against it. Hunter rolled his eyes as he came to a stop beside the car so that Tori could get off.

"Thanks Hunter that was fun!" She said as she took his helmet off and handed it to him. When she took the helmet off it messed up her hair and Hunter laughed as he started to fix it back.

"Thanks." She said a little embarrassed as she turned to face Jared. Hunter climbed off the bike and stuck his helmet on the handle bars.

"Hey babe." Jared said as he kissed her.

"Hey." She said as she looked up to see Jared glaring at Hunter. She frowned as she turned to see Hunter glaring right back at him. She frowned to herself wondering what happened to make them both so hostile.

"Um did I miss something?" She asked looking between them both.

"It's nothing." Jared said as if he was declaring it. Hunter shook his head as he started into Storm Chargers. Tori and Jared followed behind him and went to stand by the workshop.

_"So _do you want to come to my house tonight?" Jared whispered sexily as he started to kiss her neck and move his hands lower below her waist.

"Stop. I told you already I'm not ready." She said as she grabbed his hands and pushed them away.

"Aw come on Tor." He whispered as he started to kiss her again.

"Jared STOP!" She said as she started to walk away.

"Tori!" He yelled as he grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him.

Hunter had heard Tori yell at Jared as he walked back in. He saw Jared had a tight hold on her arm and the scared look in Tori's eyes. He walked faster towards them.

"Hey let go of her." Hunter said as he shoved Jared aside which caused him to let go of Tori.

"You okay?" He asked turning towards Tori.

"Yeah." She said towards him. "Thanks." She added quietly so that Jared wouldn't hear. Hunter nodded his head.

"What's your problem!" Jared yelled as he walked up to Hunter and shoved him back.

"Maybe you should back off." Hunter said as he got in his face.

"You wanna go? Bring it!" Jared said as he swung a punch at Hunter's face. Hunter dodged it easily as he went to kick Jared in the stomach, Jared grabbed his foot and flung it backwards which cause Hunter to do a back flip which he landed.

"Come here!" Jared yelled as he threw another punch at Hunter.

"Stop! Both of you!" Tori yelled as she saw Dustin and Shane come in the front doors and Kelly come out of the stock room. Dustin and Shane ran over to try and separate the to but before they could Hunter threw a punch at Jared which connected with his jaw.

"You little bitch!" Jared yelled as he went to hit Hunter but Shane grabbed him and held him back. while Dustin grabbed Hunter. Tori had tears running her cheeks as Kelly came up to her.

"What's going on here?" Kelly asked as she put a comforting arm around Tori as she looked at all the guys. Shane and Dustin looked at each other then pointed to Hunter and Jared. Hunter and Jared looked like they were going to kill each other.

"Jared and Hunter I'm going to need you to leave, I can't have fighting in my store." She said as Shane and Dustin let go of Hunter and Jared.

"I'm out of here!" Jared said angrily as he went outside in the pouring rain before Tori got a chance to talk to him. He got in his car and squealed the tires on the way out.

"I'm leaving Blue Bay. I can't stay here anymore." Hunter said as he started to make his way out the door but Tori stepped in his way.

"Hunter you can't leave." She said.

"I have to." Hunter said as he walked past her out the doors.

"Hunter!" Tori said as she followed him out to his bike. "Hunter!" She yelled again. Hunter turned on his heel so quick she barely had enough time to stop before she ran into him. He looked her in the eye as the rain drenched them both. Tori slowly wiped his hair out of his eyes as she cupped his face with her hand. Hunter put his hand behind her head as he pulled her to him. He leaned down and gave Tori a kiss on her forehead. He pulled away and got on his bike and drove away leaving Tori in the rain.

Dustin and Shane came out and saw Tori crying in the rain. They ran up and wrapped her in a group hug to try and comfort her.

"Great! Now I've lost both of them!" She sobbed as she cried into Dustin's shoulder.

"Hunter's not leaving you Tori, he'll be back." Shane said as he rubbed her back.

_**TBC...**_

_**How's this chapter? Good or bad? **_

_**Thanks so much to all who have reviewed this story and my other ones!!**_


	4. Chapter 4: I Hate You Too

**"Love and Hate"**

**By: ZhaneZeo**

***I own nothing***

**~*Tori/Hunter*~**

_**Chapter 4: I Hate You Too**_

It has been close to a month since Hunter left. After Jared and Hunter's fight and how Jared was acting towards her she dumped him for good. Jared had not taken the news very well as he got angry and told she was good for nothing. Tori didn't really care what he had to say to her in fact she'd rather him not talk to her at all. She found out that he was with other girls and was glad to have him gone.

Tori had cried every night since Hunter left. They hadn't spoken to each other in days. Tori missed seeing his cocky smile and his glowing eyes and pretty much everything about Hunter. Tori thought about him when there was a thunderstorm and often cried herself to sleep.

Hunter had been the same way during this time. Wishing he hadn't moved to Mariner Bay, which was about 4-5 hours away. He hadn't told anyone where he moved to so that they wouldn't tell Tori. He knew it wasn't right to move and not tell her but he couldn't bring himself to see her and Jared as happy as they were without wishing he was Jared. Little did he know that they broke up. He'd sit on the sand by the bay every night and think about her, 'The one that got away' as he had see some guys surfing and compare them to Tori. Tori was way better at surfing than them, the way she moved along the waves, seeing her smile as she'd paddle back to shore.

He'd been away from her close to a month and that evening he'd decided he couldn't take it anymore, he had to see Tori right then and there. He got up from the couch and grabbed his bike keys thinking it'd get him there faster. He ran out the door and revved the bike so hard leaving, he did a wheelie halfway up the road.

Tori sat in Storm Chargers, it was close to 7 and the sun was setting.

"Tori look, I know you miss Hunter but you are really worrying us. Shane started as he walked towards her an stood opposite of Tori while Dustin sat beside her.

"Yeah Tor, you haven't been yourself since he left. You hardly ever talk to us and when you do it's one word answers." Dustin finished.

"You hardly ever surf anymore." Shane said

"Or come with us and Marah, Kapri and Cam to movie nights or anything." Dustin said looking very concerned at Tori.

"I don't have to listen to this." Tori said angrily as she stood up and walked to the door.

"See!" Dustin and Shane yelled as she scoffed walking out the door.

"Tori drove her van to her favorite spot at the beach and walked over and sat on the sand. She started to cry as she watched the waves come in and out and thought of Hunter. She picked up a rock she saw lying near her and threw it as hard as she could into the ocean and it landed with a splash.

"Urgh!" Tori yelled out at the ocean. She had no idea that someone was watching her every move...

"I hate you Hunter Bradley!' Tori yelled as she continued to cry.

"I hate you for making me fall in love with you! I hate you for making me want to be with you! I hate you Hunter!" Tori yelled as she sobbed into her knees.

She heard some walking towards her but Tori didn't care who it was...

"I hate you too Tori." Hunter said barely louder than a whisper.

Tori sat frozen in place by the voice she heard. She slowly turned to face Hunter who stood a couple feet away with his hands in his pockets.

_**TBC...**_

_**Okay, I know it's short but I wanted it that way for my next chapter.**_

_**Review!**_

_**And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you have no idea how great it is to get a review. =]**_


	5. Chapter 5: Starry Knight

**"Love and Hate"**

**By: ZhaneZeo**

***I own nothing***

**~*Tori/Hunter*~**

_**Chapter 5: Starry Knight**_

"Hunter?" Tori whispered as Hunter shook his head.

"I'm back." He said as Tori came running towards his waiting arms.

"Hunter!" Tori yelled as she closed the distance between them. Hunter pulled Tori into an embrace as he put his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck.

"I missed you so much!" Hunter said as he still held onto her.

"I missed you more!" Tori said as she pulled away from him smiling through her tears.

Hunter wiped away the remaining tears off from Tori's face. He smiled at her as he slowly bent down and kissed Tori on the lips. Hunter caressed Tori's cheek as she had her arms around his neck. They continued to kiss until they both pulled away to look at each other. Tori smiled as she brushed his boy bangs out of his eyes. Hunter smiled as Tori leaned up and kissed Hunter again sweetly on the lips. She pulled away and leaned her head against his chest.

"Don't ever leave me again." Tori said as she stayed in his arms afraid if she let go she'd lose him again.

"I won't, I promise." He said as he stroked her hair. He stopped and pulled away from her.

"What about Jared?" He asked as he saw her frown a little at either him letting her go or the mention of Jared.

"We broke up when you left Hunter." Tori said as she saw his face lighten up.

"I missed you so much." Tori said as she let him take her into his arms.

"I missed you too Tor." He said as he rested his head on top of hers. Tori drew circles on his back as he stroked her hair. Tori leaned away from him and tip-toed up to give him a kiss on the lips. Tori's hands slid down to his chest as she could feel his abs through his shirt.

Hunter gently started to lower both his and Tori's bodies so that Hunter was kneeling over Tori, who was starting to lay down on the sand.

As Hunter was kissing Tori, Tori realized how much different Hunter was then Jared. Besides the obvious characteristics, Hunter kissed more sweetly as when Jared kissed her harder and wasn't quite enjoyable to Tori, it felt more forced and also he moved VERY quickly.

_'Probably because he just wants to have sex.' _Tori thought after she dumped him. She felt Hunter pull away to look at her and smile.

"What?" Tori asked with a slight laugh.

"Nothing. Just seeing how beautiful you are and how lucky I am." He said as he kissed her one last time before getting off of her and sitting beside her.

Tori leaned against Hunter's left side and rested her head on his shoulder. The two sat and cuddled while they watched the sunset and watched the waves ripple in the moonlight.

They laid down and gazed at the stars in the sky and before they knew it sleep had taken its effect on both of them.

Throughout the night they barely moved or changed positions. Tori was cuddled up against Hunter as he had his arms wrapped around her protectively. Hunter woke up in the middle of the night to feel Tori shivering. He took of his jacket and wrapped it around her. She instantly stopped shivering and Hunter laid back down beside her, pulling her to him to keep her warmer.

_**TBC...**_

_**Thanks for reviewing everyone who has! And to you that haven't please review!!**_

_**Working on Chapter 6 as I speak.**_

**_Sorry took so long, I had technical difficulties. =[_**


	6. Chapter 6: I Really Love You

**"Love and Hate"**

**By: ZhaneZeo**

***I own nothing***

**~*Tori/Hunter*~**

_**Chapter 6: I Really Love You**_

Tori woke up to find she had been cuddled up to Hunter during the night. She lifted her head off of his chest and looked around. They were still at the beach from the night before. She smiled as she saw she was wrapped in his sports coat. She saw Hunter still Asleep with his arm around her waist. He was lying on his back and was snoring very quietly as he continued to sleep.

She smiled as she stood up and put his coat over top of him. She walked over to her van and grabbed her swimming board shorts and her top. She quickly changed and saw Hunter's bike a few spaces away. She grabbed her towel and walked back to where Hunter laid. She spread out the towel and started to walk towards the water.

Hunter laid still as he watched Tori lay her towel down and walk out to the water. He smiled as he watched her swim for a little bit then just lay still and float. He decided to join her and started to undress. He didn't have his swimming trunks so he stripped down to his black boxers.

_'I think I'll give her a little scare.' _Hunter thought as he smiled to himself. He crept out to the water to make sure Tori wouldn't see r hear him. As soon as it was deep enough to swim under water Hunter took a deep breath as he swam under water towards Tori.

Tori was floating atop the water thinking about the past few days. She couldn't believe just over the past month she thought she loved Jared but then there was always Hunter. Handsome, brooding Hunter. She knew in her heart she had always felt something more than friendship for him. Before she could continue to think about what happened, she felt a pair of strong hands wrap around her petite waist and pull her under the water. She had just enough time to grab a quick breath of air before she was completely pulled under the waves. She turned around to try and make out who had pulled her down. Since she had the power of water her abilities were increased such as being able to see clearer under water and hold her breath longer.

She could make out Hunter's face as he smiled underwater, she smiled back to him. Tori felt Hunter's soft lips presses against hers. She brushed her hands through his hair. Tori wrapped her legs around Hunter's waist so that she was straddling him. Hunter pulled her closer to him as they surfaced without breaking their kiss. They little gasps of air between kisses as Hunter started to carry Tori back up to the shore.

He set Tori down on the sand just a few feet away from the tide and continued to kiss her. He moved down her jaw line then to her neck. He would kiss her gently then he would gently nibbled on her neck.

"Aww Hunter!" Tori moaned into his neck. Hunter grabbed her hands and put them above her head as he pinned Her down. He bent down and gathered her lips in his as he moved back to her neck, trailing kisses up and down until her moved to her stomach.

Tori managed to sneak one of her hands out of Hunter's strong hands and reached down and cupped his face as she pulled him back up to her mouth. Tori felt Hunter's body laying on top of hers but he supported his weight. Tori could feel Hunter hard arousal against her lower body.

"I want you Tori,' *kiss*" I want you so bad." Hunter said as he kissed her neck again.

"Hunter..." Tori started as she lightly pushed him back. Hunter sat over Tori straddling her on all fours.

"Hunter, I'm not ready to have sex yet." Tori said quickly as she held onto his forearms.

"It's fine Tori, I'll wait." Hunt said as he wiped a strand of hair out of her face.

"Really?" Tori asked slightly shocked since she was used to Jared practically begging.

"Tori I love you, I _really love _you. I'll wait till your ready, I'll do anything for you Tori." He said as she smiled at him.

"I love you so much Hunter." She said as she pulled him down for a romantic kiss as she felt the water tickle her toes. After a few more minutes of making out, Hunter pulled away.

"We should go before someone notices you been gone for almost a day." He said as he stood up and helped her up.

"Yah Dustin and Shane will be looking for me. They think I was in a depression." Tori laughed as Hunter turned to get a quick look at her with eyes of concern.

"What? Hunter I'm not depressed, I'm the exact opposite now that your here." Tori said as she stool a quick kiss from Hunter.

They quickly got dressed and walked hand in hand towards Tori's van and Hunter's bike. Tori threw her bathing suit in the back and climbed in the driver's side to start the van.

"Aww come on." Tori said as the van sputtered and wouldn't start.

"Looks like you gonna have to ride with me." Hunter said as he smiled and waved to Tori to climb on. Tori locked the van and ran over to the bike and climbed on.

"Hold on." Hunter said as he started the bike. Tori wrapped her arms around Hunter's waist as he sped toward Storm Chargers.

_**TBC...**_

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!**_

_**SORRY ABOUT THE LONG UPDATES, I'M GROUNDED AND I CAN BARELY GET ON THE CPU, IN FACT I'M SECRETLY POSTING THIS!! =P**_


	7. Chapter 7: Playing Games

**"Love and Hate"**

**By: ZhaneZeo**

***I own nothing***

**~*Tori/Hunter*~**

**A/N: I forgot to mention this but Kapri and Tori are BFF's.**

_**Chapter 7: Playing Games**_

Hunter and Tori arrived at Storm Chargers in a few minutes. Tori got off the bike first followed by Hunter.

"So are we gonna tell them?" Hunter asked as he turned the bike off.

"Let's not, it can be our little game." Tori said smiling as she kissed Hunter.

"Well if we're going to keep it a secret, we can't do this in public." Hunter said as he pulled away.

"Oh right." Tori said as they walked to the door. They opened the door and saw Dustin working on his bike.

"Tori that you?!" He yelled from behind the bar.

"Yeah." Tori said as she walked behind it.

"Hey can you hand me that wrench?" Dustin said as he still hadn't noticed that Hunter was there. Tori handed him the wrench and asked him if he liked her jacket. He looked up and saw Hunter beside her.

"Hunter!!" Dustin exclaimed as they did they're secret handshake. "Dude you've been gone forever!! When did you come back?!" He asked.

"Well I um...was at the beach and found Tori asleep on the sand this morning." He said quickly as he looked at Tori who nodded at him.

"Oh that's good. Tori's been like sooo depr-ow!" Dustin said as he hopped on one foot because Tori stealthily stepped on it to shut him up. Hunter knew what Dustin was going to say, he looked down at Tori concerning, Tori just smiled back up to him.

"Hey guys! Hunter!" Kapri said as she walked in the door. She came around and gave Hunter a hug as he returned it. She looked quickly over at Tori and they both smiled excitedly because Kapri knew that Tori really liked Hunter.

"We should have a party since Hunter's back!" Kapri said. "We can have it at my condo! I'll go get pizzas!! We'll meet you there, there's a key under the flower pot!" She said as she grabbed Dustin and walked out to her car. Hunter and Tori looked at each other knowing that they didn't have a choice of whether or not to come.

"Looks like its party time." Hunter said as he and Tori shared a quick kiss.

"Let me get some jump starters and we'll see if we can get your van started." He said as he grabbed some out of the closet. They walked back to the bike and back to Tori's van. Hunter had managed to get Tori's van started and they drove to Kapri's. No one was there so they used the key like Kapri said.

"Let's get the plastic plates and cups." Tori said as she started toward the kitchen with Hunter following behind. Tori got the cups out and set them on the table.

"Hey Hunter can you hand me the plates?" She asked not turning around. She felt his hands grabbed her and he swung her around the room like a little kid.

"Hunter!" Tori yelled as she giggled. He set her down and smiled as he touched her face. He leaned down and kissed her lips really gently as if they would break if he touched them. She returned the kiss as it turned more urgent. Hunter gently picked her up and set her on the counter without breaking their kiss. Tori ran her fingers down Hunter chest feeling his abs through his black T-shirt.

_MEANWHILE..._

"Can you believe Hunter came back?" Dustin said as they got in the car after they got the pizzas.

"Yeah. Duh it's obvious, he missed Tori." Kapri said as she started the car.

"Really?" Dustin asked a little dumbfounded.

"Yeah that's why he came back, he missed Tori and couldn't stand to be away from her. And she missed him so much she was basically depressed because he left." Kapri said smartly as Dustin listened.

"I still don't think they like each other." Dustin said as they pulled up the driveway.

"Fine I'll prove it." Kapri said as she opened the door and set the keys on the coffee table.

"And how are you going to do that?" He asked setting the pizzas down.

----------------------------------------------------

Tori heard what sound like a car door as she pulled away from Hunter.

"I think they're back." She said as Hunter walked over to the window and saw Kapri's car.

"Yeah they're back." Hunter said disappointedly.

"Don't worry, we'll pick up where we left off later." Tori said which brought a smile to Hunter's face. Tori leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before walking to the living room. Hunter followed shortly behind her.

"Hey guys, back so soon?" Tori asked as she saw there were 3 pizzas on the table.

"Yeah we went to Little Caesar's since it's fast." Kapri said.

"So what did you do when we were gone? Talk? Watch TV? Um, make out?" Dustin said asked as Kapri hit him on the shoulder.

"Oww! What is it with hurting me today?!" He asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Forget he's been watching to much TV." Kapri said nervously.

Tori and Hunter looked at each other then quickly looked away. Kapri saw this and though maybe Dustin was right. They were interrupted by the doorbell. Kapri went to answer it as Dustin sat down on the couch and turned the TV to the football game.

"Hey guys!" Kapri said as she greeted Shane, Cam and Marah.

"So who's winning?" Shane asked as he jumped over the back of the couch and landed on the cushions.

"Well Georgia is now but Florida is gonna score any second now." Dustin said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"So what are we watchen tonight?" Marah asked excitedly.

"Well I gotta a couple movies but let's watch-"

"TOUCHDOWN!!!" Dustin and Shane yelled loudly as they threw their hands up in the air and did their touchdown dance.

"Looks like we don't have a choice of what to watch." Kapri said. Marah and Kapri went to the kitchen to get drinks and chips.

"Hey Tori, Hunter my father said that Lothor might return and have to fight him again. " Cam said as Hunter and Tori exchanged looks.

"I thought he was gone." Hunter said.

"So did I." Cam said.

"Let's not think about it. Let's enjoy the time we have now." Tori said as Hunter and Cam nodded and followed Tori to the couch and chairs.

Hunter couldn't help but notice how tense and alert Tori was next to him. She fidget around and keep switching how she was sitting. Hunter quickly whispered something in her ear, as he got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey Kapri do you have anymore chips?" Dustin asked watching the football game which was in overtime.

"Yeah, they're in the pantry in the kitchen." Kapri said as she started to get up.

"I'll get them." Tori said quickly as she got up and went to the kitchen. Hunter was leaning against the counter anxiously waiting for Tori to find an excuse to come in the kitchen to talk to him. She walked in and Hunter walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"Tori what's wrong?" He asked as he held her hand in his.

"Nothing." She said trying to lie to him, but it didn't work.

"Tori I know something's up." He said as he still held her hand.

"Well I think Dustin and Kapri know." She said.

"What? How could they?" He asked.

"I don't know but if they do, do you think Sensei will find out? You know he doesn't like relationships amongst students." She said.

"It'll be okay Tor, we'll get through it." He said reassuring her. Hunter pulled her into a warm embrace as she felt Hunter's hand rubbing her back. Tori looked up at Hunter and leaned up to kiss him sweetly. But right before they touched lips Dustin yelled.

"Hey Tori! You have those chips?" Dustin yelled.

Tori and Hunter pulled away surprised forgetting the others.

"Coming!" Tori yelled as she grabbed the chips and smiled at Hunter on the way out.

"What took so long?" Dustin complained.

"Oh I- - Couldn't find them." She said as she sat back down. He just shrugged as he watched the last few minutes of the game. Hunter walked back in and sat down on the floor next to Tori's legs.

The game ended with Florida scoring a 53 yard field goal for the win. Shane and Dustin were ecstatic; Marah, Cam and Kapri could have cared less; and Tori and Hunter didn't really care for either team that much. Everyone stood and yawned and stretched. Dustin and Shane together ate 2 of the pizzas. As everyone walked towards the door Kapri stopped them.

"Guys it's almost 1:00! Look at you! You're all to tired to drive safely home, why don't you stay here tonight." She said reasonably. Everyone just shrugged since they were too tired to argue.

"I call the couch!" Dustin yelled as he fought Shane for it. Shane won and laid down. "Aww no fair!" Dustin pouted.

"I got a blow- up mattress 2 of you can sleep on and an extra room." Kapri said.

They settled who would sleep where. Cam got the spare room, Marah in the recliner, Shane on the couch, Hunter on the floor and Tori and Dustin on the mattress. Tori frowned at the arrangements; se was hoping Hunter might get the mattress. Kapri got blankets and pillows and handed them out to everybody. She turned the lights off and everyone was soon asleep except for Tori. She wanted to lay beside Hunter and cuddle up to him. She sighed as she rolled over and saw Hunter about 2 feet away. She thought she saw his eyes open but she couldn't really see in the dark. Then she knew he was awake.

He crawled over to her and whispered in her ear making her smile. She got out of the covers and crawled over to Hunter was. She laid down in his arms as he covered them up in the blanket. She snuggled up against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She rolled over to face him as they both smiled. Hunter closed the distance between them as he kissed her lips. They continued to kiss for a few minutes before pulling away from each other.

"I love you Hunter." Tori whispered.

"I love you too Tori." He said as he kissed her one last time before she laid in his arms. Tori fell asleep 1st and had her head against Hunter's arm and his chest. Hunter watched Tori for a little bit before he too fell asleep.

_**TBC...**_

_**Review!!!**_

_**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry for the long update time, I was grounded but now I have my cpu back!! =]**_


	8. Chapter 8: Cold Blooded

**"Love and Hate"**

**By: ZhaneZeo**

***I own nothing***

**~*Tori/Hunter*~**

_**Chapter 8: Cold Blooded**_

Cam woke up first the next morning. He sat up in bed and streched. He walked into the kitchen seeing everyone asleep. He made some coffee and walked back through to go back to bed. On the way back he noticed that Tori wasn't there. He walked over to the matress and saw Tori was on the floor cuddled up against Hunter, with Hunter's arms around her.

"Thing are about to get a whole lot more interesting around here." He said to himself as he took a sip of coffee and headed back to bed.

Tori was the next to wake up. She lifted her head off of Hunter's chest and sat up. She realized she was at Kapri's and wondered if anyone had seen them during the night. She felt Hunter move and looked down at him to see him just waking up.

"Wh- what's wrong?" He asked sleepily as he sat up quickly looking around.

"Shh nothing. Go back to sleep." She said as she laid back down with him.

"Did anyone see us?" Hunter asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know." She said as she turned and propped her head on with her hand to look at him. "What do we do if they find out?" Tori asked worridly.

"I'm not sure. But let's not worry about it now." He said as he pulled her to him. Hunter caressed her face and leaned over to kiss her sweetly and reassuringly. Tori held onto Hunter's hand under the blanket, and with her otherhand set it atop his hand on her face. Hunter parted Tori's lips with his tongue as Tori moved her tongue with his. Hunter rolled on top of Tori straddling her as he kissed down her neck. Tori started to moan but Hunter quickly silenced her as he began kissing her lips again. Tori pushed Hunter away. Hunt looked at her wondering what he did wrong. Tori just smiled at him as she kissed him again as they both laid back down with Tori on top this time.

"Huh, you in charge now?" Hunter said mockingly.

"Better believe it thunderboy." She said as they continued to make out on the floor until they heard someone clear thir throat. Tori practically flew off of Hunter after hearing they were caught. Hunter and Tori quickly stood up as Hunter put his hands in his pockets which he did when he was nervous. Tori bit her lip as she looked up to see who it was.

"I knew it!! I told Dustin that you to had a thing for each other!!" Kapri yelled.

"Shh!" Hunter and Tori said at the same time as Dustin and Shane stirred a bit.

"Kapri you can't tell anyone." Tori said beggingly.

"Don't worry guys, I won't." Kapri said excitedly. They were interuppted when Cam came running into the room.

"Guys! Wake up! We have to get to Ninja Opps fast!! Dustin, Shane come on!!" He said as Cam ninja streaked out the door folowed by the rest of the gang.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Dustin yelled as he saw a purple streak where Hunter's crimson one and Tori's baby blue one should have been.

"Yeah that's wird!" Marah said as they continued to Ninja Opps.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What's wrong?" Shane asked as they all bowed to their Sensei.

"Rangers, I have ordered you to return here because I am afraid Lothor has returned." The Sensei informed as the rangers looked at one another with shocked faces.

"What can we do?" Shane asked breaking the silence.

"Lothor is about to lead an attack on the city as I speak. Cam get them there morphers." Sensei intructed . One by one the former rangers recieved there ranger morphers back. They put them on there wrists and looked up at there Sensei with determination in each of there eyes.

"Go rangers!" The intructor said.

As the rangers were running out the door Sensei yelled for Tori and Hunter to stay behind and speak to him for a second. Hunter and Tori gave each other a quick glance before turning and walking back to him.

"Yes Sensei?" Hunter asked nervously.

"Tori, Hunter, I am aware of your realtionship with one another. You understand how I feel about relationships amonest students?" He said looking between them both as Tori looked down in guilt. Hunter was the first to break the silence.

"Sensei, I understand how you feel about us, but I can't help how I feel about Tori, I love her with all my heart. I'd do anything for her." He said as Tori smiled to her self and felt herself blush.

"I understand Hunter, but I'm afraid you will have to prove to me that you too really do love each other and that it is true love." HE said as he dismissed them. Cam walked back into the room with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why did you not-" cam started but Sensei stopped him.

"I know but this is different. Nothing like this has ever happend before Cameron." He started.

"What do you mean?" Cam asked confused.

"They are truly and deeply in love with each other. So much so that their ranger colors have combined. Did you notice when they streaked here there was a purple streak instead of a blue and crimson one?"

"Yes father but I thought something was wrong with the screen. So what does this mean?" Cam asked.

"I am not sure..." Sensei as he watched the rangers on the screen.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At downtown the rangers looked around for any sign of Lothor.

"Well where is he?" Dustin complained as he threw his hands up in the air. Suddenly there was a big explosion around the rangers. Everyone fell down in pain from the blast.

"You had to ask!" Groaned Shane as everyone staggered back up. Hunter secretly asked Tori if she was okay and helped her up.

"Aww rangers so nice of you to join us! Meet my newest addition MysticMage!" Lothor said as he sent kelzaks after them.

"Ready guys?" Shane asked as everyone lined up and nodded.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form!" They yelled in unison.

"Let's do this guys!" Hunter yelled as they all charged forward. One by one the kelzaks started to disappear. The rangers had spilt up into teams. Dustina dn Tori were fighting MysticMAge and Shane and Hunter were battling Lothor. Dustin and Tori quickly came to their help as Lothor and his minon teamed up. Hunter sent a blast from his blaster causing Lothor to fly backwards.

"You'll pay for that one!" Lothor said as he sent all the rangers backwards. Lothor walked forward towards them laughing evily. The wind rangers lay in pain on the ground. Hunter was on the ground but still in his ranger suit since his powers were greater and more powerful than the others. He stood up clutching his chest.

"Aww I see you want some more!" Lothor sneered as he sent a blast towards Hunter. Hunter activated his thunder shield and sent the blast hurtling back towards Lothor.

"Your going right back where you came from!" Hunter yelled as he grabbed his staff and ran to attack Lothor. Hunter went to attack Lothor and got a couple hits in. On the next strike Lothor grabbed Hunter's staff from him and used it to hit Hunter, striking him down. Hunter was demorphed and laying in agony clutching his chest.

"Did you really think you could defeat me?" Lothor mocked. Hunter looked up and glared at him as Lothor sent more blasts towards him. Hunter was floan backwards and hit a building wall before tumbeling to the ground.

"Hunter!" Tori yelled as she staggered up and ran over to the fallen Crimson Ranger.

"Hunter." Tori said again as she gently rolled him onto his back. She checked his pulse and found that he was just unconcious. He had a deep gash in his forehead and was bleeding down his face.

"Hunter." Tori whispered as she cried kneeling beside him holding him against her.

"I'm sorry was that your boyfriend?" Lothor mocked her as her blood was starting to boil with anger.

"I hate you!" Tori screamed at him.

"Ohh so much anger, that would make a great aspect to my army." Lothor said as he snapped for MysticMage to fire a new gun the ranger had never senn before.

"Tori look out!" Dustin and Shane yell in unison but it was to late. Tori was hit by a black beam as she squirmed on the ground in pain.

"Ahh!!" Tori screamed as she felt like she was burning.

"Tori!" Dustin and Shane yelled as they started to run towards her to try and help her.

"I don't think so! The transformation is almost complete!" MysticMage said as he sent a 2nd beam this time white at Dustn and Shane freezing them in place.

"Hey!" Shane yelled as he tried to move.

"Let us go and leave Tori alone!" Dustin yelled as he tried to break free.

"I think not! Her transformation is almost complete! Soon she will work for me rangers!" Lothor said madly. Dustin and Shane looked at each other worridly as Tori continued to scream in pain.

Then she stopped.

She stopped moving and laid still on the ground next to Hunter's unconciousand bloodied body. Slowly she started to stand up. Her back was toward towards the guys, as she turned around they looked at her in horror. Tori's eyes glowed red and all the bright features in her face were gone. Tori was extremly pale and looked down at Hunter and scoffed. she stalked over towards Lothor as she stood beside him.

"Tori?" Dustin whispered silently.

_**TBC...**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

_**OH AND DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER!! TRUST ME, IT'LL WORK OUT....MAYBE. =0**_

_**THANKS TO ITALIAGIRL AND YELLOWPRINCESS FOR BEING THE MOST TO REVIEW!!**_

_**CHECK OUT MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL(ZhaneZeo) FOR SOME VIDEOS WHILE WAITNG FOR NEXT UPDATE!! =]**_


	9. Chapter 9: Cureless

**"Love and Hate"**

**By: ZhaneZeo**

***I own nothing***

**~*Tori/Hunter*~**

_**Chapter 9: Cureless**_

"Tori?" Dustin whispered as he felt the holding him release and he could move freely.

"Ready to face your biggest threat yet rangers?" Lothor sneered as he ordered Tori to attack them. Tori walked over to the guys with an evil expression.

"Tori we don't want to fight you." Shane said cautiously. Tori ignored him and threw a punch towards him. Shane grabbed her hand just before it him. Instead she kicked him in the stomach making him double over in pain.

"Man she stronger than I thought." Shane winced.

"Tori we're your friends! Stop!" Dustin said as he blocked a hit to his chest.

"I have no friends!" Tori yelled as he used her elbow to hit him in the ribs.

"Cam get us out of here!" Shane said into the morpher as he, Dustin and Hunter were teleported out.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They fell onto the floor of Ninja Opps. Dustin and Shane stood up and carried Hunter over to the infirmary as Cam instructed. They too sat on the beds as Cam cleaned up Hunter, while Sensei helped wrap bandages around Dustin and Shane.

"So is Hunter going to be okay?" Dustin asked looking over to see Cam putting stitches in Hunter's forehead where the deep gash was.

"He should be. He has a concussion and a few cuts but should be good." Cam said as he tried to wake up Hunter. Hunter fluttered his eyes as h slowly opened them and looked around seeing Cam, Dustin, Shane and Sensei.

"Urgh, what happened?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his had.

"You don't remember anything?" Shane asked.

"Well I remember demorphing then hitting the wall but that's about it." He said. Dustin and Shane exchanged looks of whether or not to tell him about Tori. Hunter saw this and noticed Tori wasn't there.

"Where's Tori?" He asked as he sat up off the bed. Nobody answered him as they looked down at the floor.

"Guys, where's Tori?" He asked a little more demandingly.

"Well umm..." Shane started but couldn't finish.

"After you were knocked out, Tori came to help you..." Cam continued.

"The Lothor hit her with a beam that made her squirm in pain and then she had red eyes and was pale as a ghost and she's been brainwashed to work for Lothor." Dustin said quickly like a little kid that found something interesting.

"Thanks you Dustin." Shane said with sarcasm.

You could see how mad Hunter was through his eyes as he balled his hands into fists as he got up and walked out of the room.

"Where you going?" Dustin yelled as he followed Hunter out the door.

"What do you think! I have to help Tori!' He yelled as he stormed out of Ninja Opps with everyone following him.

"You can't take Lothor by yourself. Plus I'm leader and I say we wait." Shane said as Hunter approached him.

"I don't give a damn if your leader! I have to save her! It's my fault, if I hadn't been unconscious I could have saved her!" Hunter yelled as Shane backed off a little. He knew better than to mess with Hunter when he was mad.

"I'm afraid Shane is right Hunter. You can't figh Lothor by yourself, especially when injured." Sensei said wisely.

"I don't care Sensei, I'm sorry but I have to find her." He said as he Ninja streaked through the forest.

"I'll go after him." Dustin said as he streaked off after Hunter.

"I'll go too." Shane said following Dustin.

"I'll see what I can find out about that spell and how to break it." Cam said as he walked back into Ninja Opps. Sensei followed him in as they began to research how to break the spell over their water ninja.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hunter wait!" Dustin yelled as he continued to streak through the trees. Dustin and Shane followed as Hunter stopped at a little waterfall Tori showed him. She would come here when she need to get away from the guys or to clear her head. Dustin and Shane stopped a few feet away from Hunter as his back was towards them.

"Why did you follow me?" Hunter asked wit his back still towards them.

"We didn't want you to fight Lothor by yourself." Shane said. Hunter didn't say anything as he continued to stare at the falling water.

"Don't worry dude, we'll get her back." Dustin said as e laid a hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"Thanks man." Hunter said.

"You really love her don't you?" Dustin said sort of more of a statement than a question.

"With all of my heart Dustin." Hunter said s he turned to face them. Hunter looked at Dustin who was smiling and then behind him at Shane who was fuming.

"You can't be with her." Shane said.

"And why not?" Hunter said getting a little mad.

"Because you don't mean it, you're just using her. Plus Sensei said no relationships amongst students." Shane said as Hunter stepped towards him.

"You're wrong, I love her. I'm not using her for whatever you think I am. I really love Tori." Hunter said as Shane clenched his fists.

"Dude how can you say that?" Dustin said separating them. Just the their morphers went off as Cam's voice came through their morphers.

"Hey guys get back to Opps." Cam said as the morphers cut out.

"Let's see if Cam can break that spell." Dustin said as they all streaked back to Ninja Opps.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Did you find anything?" Dustin asked as they came into Ninja Opps. Cam took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes which he only did when something bad was happening.

"Well yes, I did find something..." Cam started as he looked at them.

"Well?" Hunter asked getting more annoyed as Cam wouldn't say it.

"Well since it's a new beam we've never seen before, that means there's no record or information about it." Cam said.

"Okay so?" Dustin asked.

"So that also means that there's no information on how to cure it." Cam said disappointedly. Dustin and Shane exchanged worried glances as they both turned to Hunter. They saw the look in his eyes as it turned to anger.

_**TBC...**_

_**REVIEW!! I WANT 27 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE!!**_

_**MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATE!! **_


	10. Chapter 10: Saving Tori Part 1

**"Love and Hate"**

**By: ZhaneZeo**

***I own nothing***

**~*Tori/Hunter*~**

**Chapter 10: Saving Tori Part 1**

The room was silent as everyone took in what they had just heard; there was no cure to save Tori. The atmosphere in the room had dramatically and Hunter was fuming about it. No cure? There had to be a cure. There always was something in the 'Ranger World'.

"There has to be some kind of cure." Hunter said through his gritted teeth.

"Hunter, I've searched and searched and I've found nothing. I'll keep looking though." Cam said

"Find one!" Hunter said angrily.

"Dude calm down he's not going to find one with you jumping down his throat." Shane said. Dustin could have sworn he saw Hunter's eyes flash his ranger color of crimson. What Shane just said really pushed Hunter over the edge. He couldn't take it anymore. Hunter wound his hand up and punched Shane right in the jaw sending him backwards in the shock and force. Shane fell to the floor and rubbed his jaw. He stood up and was about to take a swing at Hunter when Dustin separated them.

"Whoa! Come on guys! This isn't going to solve anything!" Dustin said as he grabbed Hunter while Cam grabbed Shane. Hunter was starring daggers at Shane ready to attack him. Shane had blood running out of his mouth from where Hunter hit him. Sensei walked in with a disappointed look on his face as he approached the group.

"Hunter would you please hand me your morpher?" Sensei looking at him.

"My morpher?" Hunter asked confused as Dustin let go of him and cam released Shane. Shane went to the bathroom to clean up his face. Hunter looked down at his morpher and took the wrist band off.

"Why do you need it?" Hunter asked as he handed it to Sensei Wantatabee.

"I am suspending you of your ranger duties for the time being." The instructor said as he took the morpher from the blonde.

"What?! Why?! I need to help fight against Lothor and get Tori back!" Hunter said as he followed Sensei in putting away his morpher away. Sensei se it inside a box similar to the one that used to hold the wind ninja's morphers.

"You will get your morpher back when your reasonable and calm, not fighting against one another." Sensei said.

"So you're telling me I can't help save Tori because I'm not calm! How can I be calm when Lothor could be torturing her right now!" He said angrier than before.

"I understand but I can't have students attacking each other." Sensei said. Hunter didn't say anything her just turned and walked out having four pairs of eyes following him as he walked out. Dustin stepped forward attempting to go after Hunter but Sensei stuck a hand in front of him preventing him so. He looked up at Sensei who just shook his head.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hunter used his Ninja Streak as he sped through the forest. He wasn't running in any certain direction, he just wanted to get away and feel the cool air against his face. Suddenly he felt his energy draining as he slowed to a stop. He dropped to his knees as he felt himself getting light headed and dizzy. He saw his vision fade to black as he collapsed on the forest floor.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Meanwhile..._

"Aww!!!" Tori screamed as she felt like she was on fire. She squirmed on the ground in the barred caged room she was in.

"Why does the spell keep wearing off?" Lothor yelled at Mystic Mage.

"I don't know sir! It's never happened before!" Mystic Mage said as he continued to shoot the black beam at the fallen Wind Ninja. They both looked down at the rangers as Mystic Mage turned the beam off.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hunter's eyes started to flutter open as he sat up off the forest floor. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. He looked around and saw he was still in the forest. He looked down at his watch which read 11:55 p.m.

"Aww man I've been out for almost 5 hours!" He said to himself. He started to use his Ninja Streak, but as soon as he did he fell to the floor.

"Damn it!" He said as he knew Sensei or Cam had taken away his powers along with the morpher. He stood up and rubbed his hands through his hair as he started to walk back through the forest. He thought back to the past few months from Tori dating Jared, him dating Kapri. The night where he was drunk and Tori came to the rescue like she always does. To where he moved to Mariner Bay to hide his feelings for her. He remembered coming to the beach and seeing how heart broken he had left her. The look in her eyes when she saw him standing there. And when they kissed, he never wanted it to end, afraid of opening his eyes in case it was a dream.

Hunter was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard an owl hoot nearby.

"Man this place is creepy at night." Hunter muttered as he started to run towards the edge of the forest. He could see the breaking in the trees as he neared the water fall teleport. He walked through it and continued his way home. Once he got there he took a nice long hot shower. He got dressed in his black boxers and went to bed. But before he did he made a decision, he had to save Tori and he would do it with or without help.

_**TBC...**_

_**YES I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT THAT'S JUST HOW I WRITE...SORRY!!**_

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Saving Tori Part 2

**"Love and Hate"**

**By: ZhaneZeo**

***I own nothing***

**~*Tori/Hunter*~**

**Chapter 11: Saving Tori Part 2**

Hunter woke up covered in swear. He looked around and realized it was just another nightmare. He rubbed his hands threw his hair as it remained spiked from his sweat. He had been woken up by the same dream again for the third night in a row. In each night he dreamed the same thing, He was alone in the city wondering around trying to find someone out there and then Lothor would appear with Tori as a hostage. Hunter would beg him to let her go but when he did Lothor would just sneer and laugh at him. He would kill Tori right in front of his eyes and he could feel her die right there in his arms.

Hunter looked at the clock which read 7:23 am. He got up and walked to his bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He looked in the mirror and saw the dark circles under his eyes and how tired and worn out he looked. He looked terrible dark circles under his eyes, cuts on his face from the fight about a week ago, and he hadn't slept in days. He was so worried about Tori; it was really starting to take its effect on him. He walked back into his room and started to change into his running gear. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Running for Hunter was a way he would escape reality and run free. He'd be lost in thoughts not thinking about anything other than his feet running back and forth and the song he listened to when he ran.

He hadn't talked to anyone when the guys found that there was no cure for saving Tori. Sensei still had his morpher and Shane was still angry at him and he still didn't know why. He had tried many times to try and help the guys out against the attacks Lothor was creating at Blue Bay. The guys had decided not to involve Hunter seeing how angry he would get and thought it would interfere with trying to stop Lothor.

He put on a pair of black sweat pants with a crimson line down the middle; then he put a crimson T- shirt on with a black zipper hoodie on top, since it was early November. Hunter grabbed his cell phone and his iPod. He tied on his pair of red and black Nike shox. He opened the door and stepped out into the crisp cool air. He looked through his iPod and decided on 'Ready, Set, Go!' by Tokio Hotel. He locked the door and took off down the road. He was running down the street in the cold November morning. He saw the leaves on the trees almost gone and scattered on the road.

_'Ready, set, go! It's time to run! The sky is changing we are one! Together we can make while the world is crashing down! Don't ya turn around!' _

Hunter ran as fast as his legs would take him. He turned down Sunrise Drive and could see the ocean ahead off him. He ran faster than before as he neared the beach. He hurdled the broken down fence that was blocking his way from reaching the shore. He land swiftly and broke into a dead straight sprint down the beach while the waves pulled in and out of the ocean.

Hunter was running on along the beach as fast as he could. He had been running about and hour before he stopped next to the rocky shore at the lower end of the beach. He climbed on top of a large rock as he sat down and watched the waves. His thoughts drifted to Tori. Imagining her surfing, cutting threw the waves with such grace she was like an angel. Seeing the smile on her face as she conquered yet another wave and started to paddle back to shore. She'd jog up to the shore next to where the guys would play football.

Hunter's thought were interrupted when he heard screaming behind him back towards the downtown shopping district. He got up and ran threw the beach before he reached the same old broken fence yet again. He jumped it and continued running down the streets. He stopped in the circle of the center. He looked around and saw everyone running, trying to escape as fast as they could. He looked to his left and saw a woman trapped underneath some scrap that had come off the wall. He ran over and lifted it off of her.

"Thank you!" She breathed before he told her to run away and get out of here. Hunter heard another blast as he turned around he saw Lothor with his minion Mystic Mage and about a dozen kelzaks. He watched them approach as they spotted him.

"Aww crimson ranger! Why haven't you been in battle ranger?" Lothor sneered as Hunter glared at him and got in his fighting stance.

"You want to see what I did to that pretty girl of yours?" Lothor mocked which sent blinding fury through Hunter. With a snap of his fingers there was a cloud of black smoke and once that cleared Tori stood in its place. Hunter relaxed his stance and took in what he saw. All the wonderful features that belonged to Tori were replaced with grey skin, red eyes, and a face of evil.

"Like what I did ranger?" Lothor said as he laughed evilly.

"Let her go!" Hunter yelled getting angrier by the second.

"I don't think so! Her fighting is brilliant with her enhanced powers! Of course you can try and fight her if you can make it through the kelzaks." Lothor yelled as he sent all the kelzaks charging towards him. Lothor Mystic Mage and Tori watched on as Hunter fought the kelzaks.

"Hiya!" Hunter yelled as he sent a kelzak crashing down to the pavement. Just then the wind ninja's arrived to help in their ranger suits. One by one the kelzaks started to fall as the three guys teamed up and fought them off.

"Attack!" Lothor yelled pointing to the rangers. MysticMage ran towards Dustin and Shane while Tori walked forwards to Hunter. Mystic Mage sent a powerful blast towards the wind ninjas sending them backwards.

"Tori stop." Hunter said as he avoided a hit to the head. Tori ignored him as she tried to hit him again.

"Tori stop! You're under Lothor's spell! Can't you see?!" Hunter said as she kicked him in the leg.

"Tori," Hunter started as he grabbed both her arms and held her still as he looked into her eyes.

"Tori it's me." Hunter said as Tori looked into his eyes. "It's me Hunter." He said as they both looked into each others eyes. Tori's eyes started to fade from dark red to a faded pink and her skin started to show some more color.

"No!" Both Mystic Mage and Lothor yelled as everyone watched Hunter and Tori as Tori started to return to normal.

Hunter caressed Tori's cheek as he bent forward and gathered her lips in his. Hunter could feel Tori start to kiss him back. He felt Tori's hand against his cheek. He pulled away to look into her now ocean eyes as blue met blue.

"Hunter." Tori whispered as he smiled as they rested their foreheads on each other. Hunter held Tori's hand and gave her a light squeeze. Hunter felt Tori let go off his hand and felt her start to fall. He quickly caught her and laid her down in his lap.

_**TBC...**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW GREAT IT IS!!**_

_**ALSO IF YOU COULD RATE MY STORY OUT OF 5 STARS, WHAT WOULD RATE IT AND HOW COULD I IMPROVE IT??**_

_**THANKS!! =]**_


	12. Chapter 12: Flashback

**"Love and Hate"**

**By: ZhaneZeo**

***I own nothing***

**~*Tori/Hunter*~**

**Chapter 12: Flashback**

"Get back to Opps!" Dustin yelled as he blocked a hit from Mystic Mage as Shane continued to fight Lothor. Hunter nodded and hit a button on Tori's morpher that was still on her wrist. They landed on the floor of Ninja Opps as Cam quickly came over to help. They carried Tori over to the Infirmary bed that Hunter had laid on before.

"Is she going to be okay?" Hunter asked as Cam ran a scanner over her body.

"She should be but I'm not sure. The spell looks to have drained a lot of her energy, so she'll need some sleep them probably as good as new." Cam said as he typed some stuff into the computer. Hunter nodded as he picked up one of her hands and held it in his. He brought it to his lips as he kissed her hand and laid it back down.

"By the way, how did you break the spell?" Cam asked curiously as he turned to Hunter.

"Umm, I kissed her." Hunter said as his cheeks started to turn red from him blushing. Cam nodded and turned back to the screen and continued to type before he walked out of the room.

Hunter looked up when he heard the door open again. He saw Dustin and Shane walking in cautiously. Dustin looked in the room and saw Tori on the bed with Hunter watching her with eagle eyes watching over her. Dustin walked in the room and sat down beside Tori opposite of Hunter. Shane remained at the door leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest. He was watching Hunter's every move and frowned to himself. Dustin was asking Hunter about Tori. Shane continued to scold at the site of them. Hunter with Tori? Tori with Hunter? It just didn't sound right to him. He remembered when Hunter was with Kapri.

_Flashback..._

The gang was all up at lodge for summer vacation. Lots of their friends were up there to throwing a party. Somehow a couple of beers and some drugs had managed to get with the Ninja gang. Hunter was high on meth while Kapri was both high and drunk. Shane was pretty drunk too while Dustin was bouncing off the walls. Tori and Cam had remained sober while as everyone else was experimenting with the drugs. Marah was high with Dustin and were like coffee on crack. Shane was staying at their cabin and was watching some skateboarding videos.

Hunter and Kapri were drunk as hell and had decided to get together. Sort of. They were making out in the corner of the room with Dustin and Marah on one of the couches. Tori and Cam couldn't believe what they were seeing. Their friends were high and drunk and were making out with each other. Tori had known that Marah and Dustin had liked each other. But Hunter and Kapri? Last time she checked Kapri was with the guy from the skate demo. What was his name? Oh! Robby! Anyway they were making out pretty good for about an hour before Tori was getting worriedly.

"Cam I'm worried. This isn't them. Their drunk and high. What are we going to do?" She asked as she watched Kapri sniff more cocaine before sitting beside Hunter.

"We have to try to distract them from it. Come on." Cam said as he helped her up and followed him. They walked over towards Dustin and Marah who were laughing away at some joke this guy made.

"Hey guys! I heard the cops are coming. Come on let's get out of here and back to our cabin." Cam said as their eyes got big. Dustin stumbled up and they started to make their way through the crowd. Cam had taken them to the cabin which only about 5 minutes of walking from the party. Tori said she would try and get Hunter and Kapri. She was squeezing her way through the party. A guy in a toga out fit bumped into her and made her stumble. He caught a hold of her arm just in time to keep her from falling. She looked up onto his eyes to see them curious and apologetic.

"I'm sorry." He said as he steadied her.

"Thanks." She said with a shy smile. He smiled back her before turning away to rejoin his friends.

"She watched him for a second before shaking her head and started on her way again. She could see them and they were beginning to walk towards the back door. Tori quicken her walk and yelled for them over the noise.

"Hunter! Kapri! Wait!" She yelled as she out stretched her arm to try and grab Hunter's arm. But before she could she felt some grab her wrist and spin her around.

"Hey be-uful." The drunken college guy slurred. He had brown hair with some blonde streaks. His blue-ish green eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them. He took his hand and tried to move a strand of hair from in her face, but failed to do so cause of his drunken state.

"Let go of me." Tori said as she tried to free herself from his grasp. He held onto tighter to her which was causing her wrist to hurt.

"Aw you don't like me baby? I bet your great in bed, you look like it. Come on to my car, I'll change your mind." He said drunkenly. He went to try and kiss her when she pushed him away with her free hand.

"You're drunk! Leave me alone!" She said as she broke free from his hold. She tried to walk away before he quickly grabbed a hold of her upper arm. He squeezed her arm hard and pulled her back to him.

"I said you're coming with me, and I'm going to fuck you so hard." He said as held her arm harder. They had attracted a small crowd around them and were encircled. They were looking from Tori to the guy and were waiting what she was going to do. Her eyes must have given away her fear because they were glassy as though she was about to cry. The look in his eyes were murderous. She felt herself about to give up in defeat. Then there was a voice.

"Let her go!" The voice said as it was getting closer. She knew the voice. She had dreamed about the voice and had thought about the voice everyday since she met it. She felt the grasp on her release.

"What do you want? Can't you mind your own business?" The college guy said angrily.

"She is my business. Leave her alone." Hunter said as he placed a hand on her hip and slightly pushed her behind him. Tori shivered at his touch. It was so gentle and warm. She realized that he wasn't drunk and wasn't that high. He stood in front of her protectively. The two guys glared at each other before one of them spoke.

"We were just leaving." The guy claimed as he made a reach for Tori. Before he could even move. Hunter had sent a punch to his face which had him staggering and fell over.

"You son of a bitch!" The man claimed as he felt his face then stood up and tried to take a swing. Someone from the crowd had stepped forward and had grabbed his hand so he wouldn't hit Hunter. Hunter stepped forward about to hit him again. Tori saw this and quickly stepped in front of him.

"No come on. Let's leave." She said as she tried to hold him back. She put her hands against his muscular chest and tried to hold him back. He stopped trying to fight her. It was useless the guy was already starting to walk away anyway. He watched him walk away with hate in his eyes. Tori looked up, saw this and was frightened slightly but she was reassured when he put his hand on the middle of her back and started to guide her through the crowd. Neither had said a word until they had made it outside where there was no one there.

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked as he turned around so quickly she barely had time to stop.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks" Tori said embarrassed. She looked down at the ground and shivered slightly. Hunter saw this and removed his jacket. He put it on over her shoulders and rubbed his hands up and down her arms to get her warmer faster. Tori smiled as she blushed. Hunter let out a light chuckle.

"I'm going to get Kapri, and then we can head home." Hunter said as he started to walk away but then stopped and turned to look at her thinking.

"I'll be fine." Tori said as they both saw Cam walking towards them. Hunter nodded and began to jog back towards the party.

"Did I miss something?" Cam asked curiously as he stood beside Tori.

"Not much." Tori lied as she turned and started to walk back towards the cabin. Cam followed suit and Hunter had managed to find Kapri. They four all walked back to their cabin where Shane was showing them the flatland trick he learned when they were gone.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was sitting in the living room of the cabin by the fireplace. Tori was sitting in a chair starring outside at the falling snowflakes. Cam was busy reading a book about quantum physics; Dustin and Marah were playing Sorry! And Hunter and Kapri were sitting on the couch kissing. Shane tried to tune them out and was practicing his hard flips. He rolled his eyes when he heard Kapri go into a fit of giggles.

"Urgh! Would you get a room already!?" Shane groaned. As he quit trying to do the trick.

"I think I will, I'm pretty tired." Kapri said as she gave a mischievous look at Hunter. They were both still a bit high and they both staggered into the back bedroom.

"I didn't mean literally." Shane said. Tori watched on pretending not to have heard what was going on around her. The man she thought she loved loved another girl. It always ended that way for her. Never a happy ending like in the fairy tales. Tori let a single tear fall down her cheek. She tried her best not to let anymore come.

Dustin and Marah went back into the other bedroom for the night. And Cam went into one room with a single bed while Tori took the other. Shane laid down on the couch and drifted to sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Shane was woken up to what he thought sounded like crying and sniffling. He opened his eyes and looked around to see Kapri sitting at the table crying her eyes out with tissues in hand. He got up and walked over to her.

"Oh hey Shane. Sorry I woke you up." Kapri said as she wiped a tear and forced a smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hunter dumped me this morning. And before I could ask why he left." Kapri said as she pointed to the door where his boots and coat were missing. Shane was shocked to say the least and angry at the same time. Hunter had only pretended to like Kapri for one thing, sex he concluded. He was angry and hugged Kapri comforting as she cried into his shoulder.

_End Flashback_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tori's eyes flew open to see Hunter crouched over her looking at her worriedly. She was in a cold sweat and was shaking. She looked around to see Dustin and Shane in the room watching her to. Shane didn't even notice her and looked as though he was spacing out. Dustin was watching her to wondering what had happened.

_**TBC...**_

_**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, I JUST HATE TYPING, I HAVE 4**_ _**MORE CHAPTERS WRITTEN BUT I DOUBT THAT'S WILL END THE STORY, IT'S JUST STARTING....I'LL TRY AND START TYPING MORE THAT WAY IT'S LESS CHAPTERS.**_

_**SORRY AGAIN =P**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW!!**_


	13. Chapter 13:Sweet DreamsOrScaryNightmares

**"Love and Hate"**

**By: ZhaneZeo**

***I own nothing***

**~*Tori/Hunter*~**

**Chapter 13: Sweet Dreams or Scary Nightmares?**

"Whoa!" Dustin reacted as Tori woke up in a fright. She looked around and laid eyes on Hunter who was watching her intently.

"It's okay." Hunter said as he gave her hand a light squeeze and put his arms around her. Tori put her arms around his neck and held onto him afraid she'd lose him. She let silent tears roll down her cheeks as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. She felt Dustin put his hand on her shoulder as she continued to let her tears fall. Shane continued to watch Hunter hold Tori and rolled his eyes. Tori lifted her head off of Hunter's shoulder and wiped her eyes to get rid of the tears.

"You okay?" Hunter asked as he still had a hold of her. His eyes were scanning over her for any sign of injury. She nodded and sat up completely in the bed. Cam walked in carrying a tray of medical supplies.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he set the tray on the table beside her bed.

"Tired." She replied as she watched Cam pick up syringe. "Did I mention I hate needles?" Tori said as he laughed.

"Sorry Tor, I have to have a blood sample to test." He said as he wiped rubbing alcohol on her arm. He carefully put the needle in her arm as she winced in pain. Soon it was over and he took it out and put a band aid over top of the area.

"Done. Now was it that bad?" Cam teased.

"Yes it was. It hurt." Tori whined cutely as she crossed her arms over her chest. The guys laughed at her expression.

"Well at least we know it's you." Dustin joked as she playfully hit his arm. She laid back and closed her eyes. She heard Hunter stand up and walk over to where Cam was and asked him some questions. She couldn't make out exactly what they were talking about.

"So is she going to be okay?" Hunter asked impatiently as he looked over at Tori.

"She should be. But I'm going to run a few tests to make sure." Cam said as he started typing in stuff into the computer. "Just make sure she gets plenty of sleep." He concluded as he walked out of the room. Shane stepped aside for him to leave as he came in and sat down on the remaining chair.

"You want me to drive you home?" Shane asked as Tori opened her eyes. As she opened her mouth to speak Hunter stopped her.

"I'll take her home in my car." Hunter said as she smiled at him. He returned the smile.

"You could let her answer for herself." Shane muttered as Hunter looked at him annoyingly.

"What's your deal? Why can't you accept that I love her?" Hunter asked as his temper was rising. He was sick and tired of Shane interfering in his and Tori's life.

"Guys chill, this probably isn't good for Tori." Dustin said smartly as he was ready to separate the two.

"You ready to go?" Hunter asked trying to lighten the mood. He turned to Tori who looked like she was going to fall asleep that second. "Never Mind." He added with his famous smirk.

"Huh? Yeah, let me get my coat." She said as she started to stand up.

"No sit. I'll get it." Hunter said as he stood up and walked out of the room. Tori watched him walk out and then turned to Shane.

"Why don't you like Hunter?" Tori asked as he looked at her. He sat down on the chair that Hunter had just been sitting in a few moments ago.

"Tori. You don't know him like I do." Shane said as he released a sigh. Tori looked at him oddly as she raised an eyebrow.

"Umm Shane I think I do, I mean I am his girlfriend." Tori said.

"Tori you don't understand." Shane said thinking back to last summer.

"Maybe you're the one who doesn't understand. I love Hunter and he loves me. Quit trying to butt in on our lives." Tori said as his ignorance was really starting to annoy her.

"Fine. Just drop it." Shane said wanting to end the conversation. He rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked out of the room. Tori watched him and narrowed her eyes and shook her head. She laid back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He just cares about you Tor, like me and Cam." Dustin said trying to help.

"I know, but I wish he would just accept Hunter." Tori said. Dustin leaned forward and patted her on the shoulder. "Thanks Dustin." Tori said as she hugged the yellow wind ranger.

"Anything Tor." Dustin said as he hugged her back. Hunter walked back in carrying Tori's light blue coat in his hand. He sat back down on the chair.

"Ready?" He asked as Tori took the covers off and put her shoes back on.

"Yep let's go." Tori said as she stood up beside Hunter. He helped her put on her coat on. She flipped her hair out of inside so it hung down her back.

"Well see ya later Dustin." Hunter said as he felt Tori entwine their fingers together.

"See ya." Dustin said as he watched the two walk out the door holding hands. He smiled to himself before following them out.

* * *

"Do you feel okay?" Hunter asked as they were walking in the forest. They had just passed through the waterfall portal and were making there way to the clearing and to where the gang parked their cars. Tori's van was still parked their on the dirt road.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." She said as he placed his arm around her waist and led her to the van.

"I'll drive then." Hunter said as they parted and got into the van. Hunter started it up and drove through the forest. About 5 minutes of driving in the forest they came to the clearing. Hunter looked over and Tori and saw her asleep against the windows. He smiled to himself as he continued to drive.

* * *

Hunter pulled into the driveway of Tori's beach house. He turned off the van and looked over at the still sleeping Tori. He thought for a second before he fished in his pocket for the key she gave him. He pulled out the baby blue key marked with a T and quietly opened the driver side door. He walked around to the passenger side and carefully opened the door. He slid his hand in through the small space and cradled Tori's head with his hand. He opened the door the rest of the way and let her lean against his chest. He slid one hand underneath her knees and one behind her back and gently lifted her out of the car. He moved her head so that she leaned against him. He walked through the brick path that led to the front door and stepped on the welcome mat. He carefully put the key in the locked and twisted it. He opened the door and kept the lights off as not to wake her. He had been in Tori's house before and knew where the couch was. He gently set her down and turned back to the door again.

He ran back outside and locked the van before making his way back to the front door. He stepped inside and shut the door. He looked over at Tori who was still in the same place he left her. He slipped his shoes off and made his way back over to Tori. He took her shoes off and managed to take her coat off. He picked her up again and this time walked down the hallway towards her bedroom. He walked in to her room and rolled back the blue comforter that was on her bed. He laid her down gently and moved her in a more comfortable position. He pulled the blankets over top of her and walked to the other side of the bed. He turned on the bed side light. It didn't make the room very bright but added more of a soft glow to it. He walked back over to Tori. He caressed her cheek with his thumb and smiled. He bent down slowly and brushed his lips against hers very lightly. He pulled away and she smiled in her sleep.

He looked over at the clock which read 11:14 p.m. He took of his jacket and t-shirt and put them on her dresser. He pulled back the other side of the beds sheets and gently crawled in beside her. He reached back over and turned the light off and cuddled up against Tori with his chest against her back. He draped his arm over top of her waist under the covers and closed his eyes. He could smell her hair next to his face. It smelled of mangos and fruit. He smiled to himself as he brought her closer to him and started to drift asleep.

* * *

Tori's eyes flew open as she sat up straight in bed. Her eyes looked around the room and saw she was in her bed. She let out of breath and put her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked alertly but still sleepy as he rubbed his eyes and sat up to look at her.

"Just a bad dream." Tori replied as she fixed her hair. She felt Hunter's soft hand on her back as he rubbed up and down.

"I'm right here." He said as she scooted closer to him. He set her head in the crook of his neck on his collarbone. He felt her breath on his neck as he held her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head.

"You okay?" He asked as she pulled away.

"Yeah." Tori said as they both lay back down in bed. Tori laid down so that she was facing towards Hunter. She cuddled up against his chest as he held her close to him. Tori closed her eyes as she remembered her dream.

_"Hunter?!" Tori called out. She was alone on the beach with no one around. She looked around for any sign of anything. She continued to wander the beach looking around._

_"Dustin?! Shane?! Cam?!" She called out again but still nothing. She looked out in the distance and could see two figures in the distance._

_"Hunter?!" Tori called as she started to run in his direction. As she neared she saw him standing with a girl. She had brunette hair and a model's body. She looked like she might be maybe a year or two older than Tori. They were laughing together and smiling._

_"Hunter!" Tori called out but he couldn't hear her. She felt the running stop as she froze in place and couldn't move. She called out to him again but still no answer. She saw the girl take a hold of his hand. Tori watched them as it looked as though they were going to kiss. The girl placed her other hand behind the back of his neck and brought Hunter to her for a kiss._

_"No! Hunter!" Tori yelled out again but Hunter couldn't hear her. She watched them as she deepened the kiss and her hands made their way down to the hem line of Hunter's shirt. She pulled it above his head revealing his sculpted six- pact abs and his well muscled body._

_"Hunter!" Was the last thing Tori yelled as it faded out with Hunter about to kiss the girl again._

* * *

Tori felt a pair of lips against her as she opened her eyes. Hunter smiled at her as she lay in his arms. Her eyes looked scared and yet insecure.

"You okay Tor?" He asked as she changed her expression to hide the trouble.

"Yeah sorry." She said as she forced a smile back at him.

"I love you Tori." Hunter said as he caressed her face. He kissed her again deeper and it reminded Tori of the kiss her had given the girl in the dream.

"Love you too." Tori said plainly thinking. Hunter frowned slightly at the tone of her voice and was about to ask her why but then she closed her eyes.

_"I'll ask her tomorrow, she needs her sleep." _Hunter thought as he too closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**TBC...**_

_**CHECK OUT MY YOUTUBE VIDEOS WHILE YOU WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! **__(User Name: ZhaneZeo)_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS!! =b**_


	14. Chapter 14: Long, Brown, Wavy Hair

**"Love and Hate"**

**By: ZhaneZeo**

***I own nothing***

**~*Tori/Hunter*~**

**Chapter 14: Long, Brown, Wavy Hair**

Tori stirred in her bed. She turned over on her right side and squinted her eyes from the bright sun. It was chilly since it was 2 weeks before Christmas and the temperature had been dropping. She slowly fluttered her eyes open as she propped herself up on her elbow with the blankets still wrapped tightly around her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she looked at the sleeping Hunter beside her. He had his right arm behind his head and his left arm on his chest. Tori smiled seeing how cute he looked. The smile quickly faded as she remembered last night's events. How she had dreamt of Hunter and this unknown girl together, making out on the beach. Why was she dreaming this and who was the girl?

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Hunter moving. He rolled onto his stomach and crossed his arms so his head was laying on them. He tried to get comfortable but couldn't. Defeated he yawned and sat up beside Tori.

"Morning Beautiful." He said as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Morning." Tori said as he saw that her face was puzzled and looked like she was thinking about something. He ran his hand through his hair as he turned to look at her.

"Tori, what's wrong? You've been acting strange." Hunter said as Tori looked down at her thumbs she was fiddling with to keep her distracted.

"I don't know. I've just been having weird dreams and Shane was talking to me yesterday." Tori said still not looking at him. Hunter looked at her intently then put his hand on her shoulder.

"What did Shane say?" Hunter asked trying to get her to tell him.

"Just of how I shouldn't be with you and how you'll end up cheating on me or something." Tori said as Hunter was slightly angry at Shane but more worried over Tori.

"You know I would never do that to you. I love you Tori and I would never hurt you like that. "Ever." Hunter said sincerely. Hunter took his hand and placed it on the side of Tori's face. She looked up at him. He saw her eyes watery and a bit red as she was going to cry. He leaned forwards towards her and gently pressed his lips to her as he kissed her. He felt her put her hands on his shoulders as he slowly rolled over hovering above her. He supported himself by leaning on his right forearm while his other hand was on Tori's waist. He continued to kiss her tenderly as her hands wrapped under his arms and rested on his shoulders (like a hug sort of). He moved from her lips to her jaw line then to her neck. As he started to leave little kisses along Tori's neck, she would let little moans escape her as Hunter smiled in pleasure. Hunter lowered himself so that he was lightly laying on Tori. With his weight against her Tori felt safe and secure.

_"How could I have believed what Shane said?" Tori asked herself._

The two were pulled out of their cuddling when they both heard repeated knocking on the front door. Hunter looked at the direction of the hurried knocking and then back to Tori. She shrugged as she wasn't expecting anyone. Hunter moved off of Tori as he reached for his shirt. Tori grabbed her hoodie, well technically it was Hunter's but he'd left it here for when he came over and she claimed it hers, at the foot a the bed and opened the bedroom door. As she walked through the hall she could feel Hunter's presence behind her as she opened the front door.

"Finally! Man it's FREEZING outside!" Dustin said as he quickly stepped inside. He took of his winter coat and shoes and plopped onto the couch while Kapri followed behind.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tori asked as she shut the door to stop the cold wind coming in. Kapri took off her coat and hung it beside Dustin's as she sat beside him on the couch. Tori and Hunter sat down in the chairs to the side of the couch.

"Well we were thinking and.....since my parents always send we a Christmas vacation....why don't you guys go with me and Dustin out to Colorado at the slopes and the lodge for Christmas!" Kapri said while smiling. Hunter and Tori looked at each other. Hunter shrugged not caring where he went for Christmas since he didn't have any family. As long as he was with Tori his Christmas would be perfect. Tori wasn't quite sure whether to go with Kapri and Dustin or not and then she realized something.

"Why isn't Shane, Marah and Cam going?" She asked.

"Oh, Marah is hanging around her mom's house to help them; Cam said he had to look after Ninja Opps since we destroyed Lothor again just to be safe. And Shane....well I don't really know why Shane isn't coming. He said something about not being able to I think." Kapri said as she still waited for the blondes' answers.

"Yeah why not, I mean I can teach you guys how to _really _snowboard." Tori teased them mainly towards Dustin and Hunter. Dustin went and tried to grab her but Tori quickly evaded him. He tripped over the chair and fell on the floor. Tori laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back Tori." Dustin joked as he got up and they all settled back into their seats.

"When are we leaving?" Hunter asked as Tori snuggled close to him on the couch.

"Well that's the thing we want to get out of here before the weather gets to bad." Kapri said. "So the plane leaves at 7:00 in the morning tomorrow."

"Wow, that's really soon." Tori said as she realized she had very little time to get ready and pack.

"I know I'm sorry I just found out about the trip." Kapri said apologetically. Dustin got and walked to the kitchen and poked around the refrigerator.

"Well we better get packing." Hunter said as he, Tori and Kapri stood up.

"We can help you pack." Kapri said excitedly as Dustin approached them with a plate full of pizza rolls. "Dustin helps Hunter and I'll help you." Kapri said to Tori.

"Fine with me." Tori said as she turned to Hunter.

"I'll be back later, how about we all meet at Storm Chargers when we're done?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah we'll meet you there!" Kapri said as Hunter and Tori gave each other a quick kiss goodbye before being separated by Dustin and Kapri. Dustin and Hunter walked out side towards their cars and drove off towards Hunter apartment.

Tori got out her blue suitcase and began to put her clothes into it and her main necessities. Kapri sat on the foot of her bed watching her.

"You need help with anything?" Kapri asked as Tori put more clothes in her bag.

"No I got it. Thanks." Tori said as she zipped it up and started to make her way to the bathroom. Kapri got up and followed her as Tori got her toothbrush, hairbrush and other things.

"Soooooo, how are you and Hunter?" She asked trying to make a conversation. Tori looked at her for a second before continuing to put stuff in her bathroom bag.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" Tori asked.

"Oh I was just asking. Why has anything happened?" Kapri asked again.

"I just had a weird dream last night that's all." Tori said as she walked back out of the bathroom.

"Here." Kapri said as she and Tori sat down on Tori's bed. "Tell me about it."

"Umm okay." Tori said as she retold her dream or nightmare to Kapri who listened closely to every word.

"Well by the way you describe her it sounds like Hunter old ex girlfriend, Tiffani." Kapri said as Tori looked up.

"Really?" Tori asked as Kapri started to go into detail.

"She had wavy brown hair, she was a model for this magazine that I can't remember and was a cheerleader at Blue Bay High." Kapri told her.

"Why did they break up?" Tori asked intently.

"I'm not sure, Hunter never really told me, and he always found an excuse every time I asked." Kapri said as the two sat in quiet.

* * *

"Dustin I need your help." Hunter said as he paced back and forth in his living room.

"Okay what is it?" Dustin asked.

"This." Hunter said as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket. He opened it and inside was a beautiful white gold ring with a blue sapphire gem and 3 smaller diamonds on both sides surrounding it. Dustin starred at it in awe. His jaw dropped when he saw it. Hunter shut the box with a snap and put it back in his pocket.

"I got it for Tori. I'm going to propose to her at Colorado." Hunter said.

"Wow really?! Dude that's huge!" Dustin exclaimed.

"I just need to find the right time." Hunter said as he turned to look out the window.

"Don't worry, me and Kapri will help you out." Dustin said as he put a hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"Let's go meet with the girls." Hunter said as they left his apartment and drove their cars to Storm Chargers.

* * *

"There they are." Tori said as Kapri and her stood up off the couch. They walked over and met the guys at the door.

"Hey guys." Dustin said as they approached the girls. Hunter gave Tori a quick kiss as they made there way back to the couches. Hunter could still feel the little box in his pocket as his nerves were going haywire. They guys sat down and were talking about the trip and what they were going to do. Hunter sat back quietly thinking of the perfect time to purpose to Tori. He had dreamed of this moment for a long time and it had to be perfect. He was brought back to reality by everyone laughing at a joke Dustin made.

"I'm gonna go see if Kelly needs any help before I leave." Hunter said as he stood up and started to make his way towards the counter.

"I'll come with you." Tori said as she walked with Hunter towards the counter.

Just then they heard the bell of the door ring and Hunter and Tori turned to look at who walked in. Walking through the door first was a woman of early to mid 20's. She had long, brown, wavy hair. She was wearing extremely short jean shorts and a pink tank top. It hit Tori like a bullet when she saw her. It was the same girl she had dreamed of the night before. After the woman walked in the door, Tori were surprised to see who walked in next. Jared. He was wearing his dark-wash jeans and DC shirt. Once they were both through the door he put his hand on her waist and led her through the store.

"What do we have here?" Jared asked as he approached Tori and Hunter. The two couples faced each other.

"Hey Tori, how are you?" Jared asked casually.

"Fine. Who's this?" Tori asked referring the brunette.

"Oh this is..." Jared started but Hunter interrupted him.

"Tiffani." Hunter said plainly looking at her.

"Hunter?" Tiffani questioned. "Oh my god it's you!" She exclaimed as she gave him a friendly hug. Tori watched uneasy as Tiffani pulled away.

"It's good to see you again!" Tiffani said.

"You two know each other?" Jared questioned pointing between Hunter and Tiffani.

"Of course I know Hunter, he was my boyfriend!" Tiffani said. After she finished the sentence Tori's heart dropped. It was true the girl that she had dreamed of with Hunter, was who Kapri described, Hunter's ex girlfriend.

"Oh." Jared said the four stood in silence as Hunter grew more and more impatient.

"Well we have to be going." Hunter said as he put his arm around Tori's waist and walked her out with her close to him. As soon as they were far enough into the parking lot Hunter slightly let his arm fall.

"You could have told me." Tori said as she leaned against Hunter's Jeep. He turned around and took his hands of the car.

"What?" Hunter asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"You could have told me about Tiffani." Tori said as Hunter came close to her.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want too worry you." Hunter said.

"Worry me?" Tori said looking his eyes.

"I didn't want you to think that I would ever go back to her. She was a mistake." Hunter said sincerely as he looked deep into her blue eyes. He took his hand and placed it behind her head as he brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

"I love you." Hunter said as he still had his hand on her face caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too." Tori said as she leaned forward and kissed him again. They pulled apart when they heard someone clear there throats.

"Well if you two lovebirds are done here." Kapri said as she sent them a smile as the two blondes blushed deep red.

"Let's get going to the airport." Kapri said as everyone piled into Hunter and Dustin's cars and were on their way to the airport.............

_**TBC...**_

_**Sorry for the insanely long update time I'm EXTREMLY busy with school and life!!!**_

_**REVIEW!!!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Chicken Noodle Soup

**"Love and Hate"**

**By: ZhaneZeo**

***I own nothing***

**~*Tori/Hunter*~**

**Chapter 15: Chicken Noodle Soup **

"I can't believe we have a 5 hour layover!" Exclaimed a very annoyed Kapri. She threw her hands up in the air and stomped towards Dustin and Hunter's cars. Tori, Dustin and Hunter chuckled to themselves as Kapri stopped and leaned against the side of Dustin's Chevy Silveraldo.

"Come on Kapri it's only 5 hours, it could be worse." Hunter said as he and Tori stood opposite from her leaning against the side of Hunter's black and crimson jeep. Tori hugged Hunter's arm and snuggled closer to him burying her face in the crook of his neck. It was 2 weeks before Christmas and the temperature had dropped dramatically for being in California. Hunter brought her into a hug and rubbed his hands up and down her arms for warmth while still holding her in a bear hug.

Dustin walked around the other side of the truck and unlocked it as everyone scrambled in to avoid the harsh weather. The truck was still a bit warm from where they had came to the airport but, Dustin and Kapri turned the heaters to full blast to get everyone warm. They sat around waiting for some to make a judgment call of what to do for 5 hours or to do anything at all. Hunter was the first to speak up not wanting to wait any longer.

"What are we going to do for 5 hours?" He simply asked what was on everyone's mind as Dustin and Kapri turned around in the front seat to face Hunter and Tori in the back.

"I say we go shopping!" Kapri said excitedly clapping her hands together. Everyone's face dropped slightly thinking how only Kapri would want to go shopping with the temperature below freezing and it snowing.

"Defiantly not!" Dustin exclaimed as Kapri shot a glare at him. Dustin ignored her and continued. "I say we sleep." Dustin said as he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Kapri rolled her eyes and playfully hit him on the shoulder as she turned back to Tori and Hunter.

"What do you guys want to do?" She asked as Dustin opened one eye to make sure she wouldn't him again. Tori stifled a yawn and leaned against Hunter who put his arm around her acting as a pillow.

"I'm siding with Dustin. I'm pretty beat." She said as she rested her head on Hunter's shoulder.

"I think I could go for a nap too." Hunter said to add on to Tori's idea. Kapri's face fell slightly from not getting to go shopping, but she smiled quickly as to not put anyone in a bad mood.

"Alright, I'll listen to my iPod and try to fall asleep." She said as she opened her purse and began digging in it.

"I'll set my phone to go off and hour before our plane takes off." Tori said as she too began going through her purse. While she did this, Hunter had removed his coat and laid down in the back seat. After Tori set her phone on the arm rest by Dustin who was already snoring, she took of her coat and set it on the truck floor. She crawled over top of Hunter and laid down with her chest pressed against his right side and her back against the back of the seat. Hunter took his winter coat and placed it over top of Tori for warmth and then picked up Tori's coat with one hand and set it behind his head for a pillow.

The two laid still as Tori rested her head on Hunter's chest. She felt the slow rise and fall of his body as she felt at peace. She slowly lifted her head off of Hunter's chest and saw that Hunter had his eyes closed and was almost asleep from the long drive to the airport. She leaned forward and slowly placed her lips on top of Hunter's for a sweet innocent kiss. Hunter felt her unforgettable lips on his as he kissed her back. The kiss was very gentle both acting as if the other would break. He caressed her cheek with his thumb as she pulled away to look at his hazel eyes. He smiled at her as he pushed a strand of her hair out of her face. His smile was an actual smile, not his usual smirk or grin, but a real genuine smile. Tori laid her head on his chest and shut her eyes thinking how perfect everything felt when she was with Hunter. Her lips formed into a smile as she wrapped her arms around him tighter not wanting to ever let go of him.

Hunter felt Tori hug him tight and at first thought something was wrong but then saw her sweet angelic smile and that told him everything was fine. He smiled to himself as he held her close to him.

The four eventually drifted off to sleep. The only sound that could be heard was the faint noise of Dustin's snoring and the noise from Kapri's iPod.

(At Colorado)

"Woooo! Who's really to hit the slopes?" Dustin yelled excitedly as the crew walked through the cabin and dropped their bags on the floor.

"Dustin we just got here." Tori said wisely as she set her stuff down by the fold-out couch.

The guys all checked in at the lodge and had a whole cabin to there selves. It was a real homey cabin with everything made of wood like the couch structure it was one big open room with a small kitchen, a queen size bed and a single bathroom.

"Your point exactly?" Dustin responded as the blonde rolled her eyes and released a chuckle.

"Hunter can you help me with this please?" Kapri asked as she tried to carry her luggage to the corner of the large room.

"Yeah sure." He said as he grabbed one of the heavy, pink suitcases.

"Damn, do you have a body in here?" Hunter joked as he carried it over by the bed.

"A girl has to have all the right make up and hair supplies." Kapri responded as they set stuff down in the bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Hunter joked with her as he set the last pink bag down.

"Oh and by the way..."Dustin started as he walked over towards Hunter and Kapri. He stood between them and slung an arm over each of their shoulders.

"I call the bed!" He yelled as he dove on it.

"No way! I get the bed!" Kapri yelled as she shoved Dustin off. He landed on the wood floor with a thud as everyone in the room laughed.

"Look, there's a blow-up mattress in the closet. You two..." Tori said while pointing towards Dustin and Kapri. "Are going to have to figure out who gets it." She finished as Hunter sat down on the couch and watched with amusement.

"Oh it's on!" Dustin exclaimed as he walked towards Kapri. "Ready?" He asked as he raised a fist.

"Ready." Kapri replied with certainty. The two nodded and began the game.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" The two said as Dustin held paper and Kapri had scissors.

"Ha! That's one!" Kapri exclaimed as Dustin glared. Hunter and Tori giggled to themselves as they watched the two continue.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" The two yelled again, but this time Dustin had rock and Kapri had scissors again.

"Haha! I'm gonna win!" Dustin said arrogantly as they started the final round.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" They yelled for the last time as they each looked at the others hands.

"Uh-oh" Tori said under her breath as she saw the winner.

"Yes! Who's the King?" Dustin said as he danced circles around an angry Kapri.

"Urgh that is so not fair!" She pouted as she crossed her arms. Dustin ignored her as he plopped down on the bed and put his hands behind his head.

"This bed is pretty comfy." Dustin said, rubbing it in Kapri's face.

"Whatever." Kapri murmured as she went to the closet to retrieve the mattress.

"Well at least the couch pulls out." Hunter said more to himself.

"Mmhmm." Tori muttered already shutting her eyes and leaning against his arm. Hunter smirked as he draped his left arm around her and watched Dustin hum to himself. He took a moment to look out the window and watch the falling snowflakes. Tori sat up sensing he wanted to move and when she did Hunter walked over to the bay window.

It's so beautiful here." Tori said as she came up behind Hunter, mesmerized by the falling snow and the mountains.

"I know." Hunter added as the wind picked up outside and blew snow at the window. Hunter put his arm over her shoulders and gave her a light squeeze. Tori smiled to herself and watched him out of the corner of her eye watching the fallen snow.

Tori snapped out of her trance to see Hunter walking over to his boots and snow coat.

"Where are you going?" Dustin asked as he took the words right out of Tori's mouth.

"Getting some firewood. It's starting to get chilly in here." Hunter said simply as he put his taboo gin and gloves on.

"Here." Dustin said while putting his boots on, on the bed. "I'll help you out." As he too began to dress for the harsh weather.

"Me and Kapri will fix some dinner while you guys are gone." Tori said as Kapri nodded coming in from the bathroom.

"Alright see you guys later." Hunter said as he and Dustin headed out the door. As they opened it, a gust of wind blew through the open doorway and made both girls squeal and shiver. The guys released a chuckle as they headed out in the snow.

"So..." Kapri mused while turning towards Tori. "What's for dinner?" She asked the two girls walked over to the bags of food that packed.

"I say we stick with a classic..." Tori started as she began to fish around in the bag for what she was thinking of. "Campbell's chicken noodle, possibilities!" Tori sang like how they did in all the commercials as she help up to cans of chicken noodle soup.

Kapri laughed at her friend as she looked in the cupboards of the cabin for a pot to begin fixing dinner.

TBC...

Sorry for the longer than long update but I've been so busy with school, sports and life to have time to sit down and type. I think there will be one last chapter for this story and then I may add a sequel, I have an idea in my head that would be perfect, but I'm not sure.

Anyway, please click the green button and review!


	16. Chapter 16: Will You?

**"Love and Hate"**

**By: ZhaneZeo**

***I own nothing***

**~*Tori/Hunter*~**

**Chapter 16: Will You?**

"Dang it's cold!" Dustin exclaimed as he and Hunter were tracking through the snow, carrying back the logs to the cabin.

"Let's hope this lasts." Hunter said grimily as he saw the cabin through the thick cloud of snow.

"So when do you plan on purposing to Tori?" Dustin asked curiously.

"Sometime tonight…not to sound like a jerk, but do you think you can Kapri could leave for a bit to do it?" Hunter asked uncertain if Dustin would take it offensively.

"Sure man, what do you want me to do?" Dustin asked as they set the logs down on the back porch. Hunter wiped the snow off of his jacket and started to remove his snow clothes.

"I don't know just find a way for Kapri to tag along with you." He said as he wiped the snow off of the wooden bench before sitting down. He began to take his snow boots off so that he wouldn't track snow into the cabin.

"Alright, I cook something up." Dustin said with a laugh as he and Hunter laughed to them selves. Dustin opened the back door as he and Hunter quickly entered and shut the door.

The girls turned around from the stove when they felt the cold chill coming from the doorway.

"Hey guys!" Kapri said as the boys approached them. Hunter smiled as he watched Tori stir the soup on the stove. She had her back towards him as he snuck up behind her.

Tori closed her eyes and smiled when she felt his familiar touch of Hunter's arms wrap around her waist. She leaned her back against his chest as he breathed in her undenying scent.

"I missed you." Hunter whispered in her ear in a husky voice sending shivers down her spine. He nibbled on her ear as she turned around to face him. "I missed you too." She said as she caressed his face and brought his lips down to hers as the couple shared an intimate moment.

The two began to go further into their make-out before being interrupted.

"Alright love birds I'm getting hungry here." Kapri said as she smirked before she and Dustin pulled the two away from one another. The four smiled as Hunter reached for a bowl.

"Smells really good." Dustin noted as he breathed in the warm aroma from the chicken noodle soup.

"Well let's dig in!" Hunter said as his stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear. They all shared a laugh before they started to eat.

"Hey Kapri." Dustin whispered as he and Kapri were washing the dishes after dinner.

"Yeah?" Kapri responded hesitantly knowing that Dustin was up to something.

"I need you help." Dustin said as he finished off the dishes and started to wipe his hands on the rag.

"For what?" She asked as se put away the last spoon.

"Listen, don't squeal either." Dustin said seriously as Kapri glared at him.

"Hunter told me that he is going to propose to Tori tonight." Dustin said as Kari's face lit up. "OH MY GOS-!" Kapri squealed as Dustin quickly put his hand over her mouth. Tori ad Hunter, who were in the middle of watching a movie by the fireplace, looked at the two oddly.

"She just realized that there is a new make-up store at the mall." Dustin said covering for her. Hunter and Tori released a chuckle before returning back to the screen.

"I told you not to squeal!" Dustin whispered angrily. He let go off her mouth as he continued.

"As I was saying, we need to give Hunter some alone time with Tori to do it." He said as Kapri started to brainstorm. Suddenly, Kapri began to slump over on the counter and groan.

"Oww!" She moaned as she clutched her stomach." Everyone in the room turned their attention to her.

"Are you okay?" Dustin asked worriedly as he helped her to her room. Hunter and Tori followed behind him worried for the blonde.

"Aww my stomach hurts! I feel like I'm gonna be sick!" She exclaimed as she rolled into a ball on the bed.

"Maybe I could take you to the Lodge's Infirmary." Tori said comforting as she sat down beside the blonde.

"No!" Kapri exclaimed as Tori jumped at her change of tone. "I mean…Dustin can take me, right?" Kapri added the last bit as she looked at Dustin and winked.

"Oh! Right, right! Yeah, I'll take you, no problem!" Dustin exclaimed understanding her plan.

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked as Dustin helped her to her feet.

"Yeah we'll be fine, we'll take the car." She said and acted as though she was in pain.

"Alright let's go." Dustin exclaimed as he carried her to the door.

"We'll be back later." Dustin said. Hunter and Tori were about to say something but Dustin was already carrying her out the door.

"Alright, be careful!" Tori said worriedly as Dustin closed the door.

"That was so weird." Tori said as she turned to Hunter. Hunter nodded but knew Kapri and Dustin all too well to know that Dustin would really help to the Infirmary.

"Yeah, weird…." He said. After a few minutes Hunter wrapped his arms around her as she smiled.

"Although it does give us some time alone…" Hunter whispered as he kissed her neck. Tori felt his breath on her neck and shivered as she closed her eyes.

"Mmmhmm…" She said as she kissed him. Hunter caressed her face as she kissed him again more passionately than before. Hunter pulled away and just stood hugging her to his body as he grew nervous.

Just when it could get harder, facing the beautiful Tori made it even nerve racking than it was before. She was downright gorgeous, no questions ask. Her sea blue eyes showed beautifully-revealing her true colors of elegance and delicacy. Hunter had no idea if he could get through this without feeling so weak...so lost staring at her. But then again, the feeling of possibly getting rejected was still ringing in the back of his head. "Hunter?" The blonde waves a hand in front of him, giggling during the process. "Hello? You there?"

"Oh sorry, just thinking…" Hunter said leaving the sentence hanging.

"About what?" Tori asked showing a confused look on her face. Hunter released a shaky breath.

"Tori? Could you do something for me?" He asked nervously.

"Anything." Tori replied in a soft tone. She gave him a small kiss on the lips. As he held her.

"Okay." Hunter said as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little velvet black box. Tori's eyes widened as she watch Hunter kneel to the ground. She put her hand to her mouth in shock as he opened it. There in the velvet box sat a 14k white gold, ½ carat diamond solitaire ring.

"Victoria Lynne Hanson, will you marry me?" Hunter asked nervously as Tori remained locked in place with her hand over her mouth. She focused on him and saw a look in his eyes she'd never seen before. She found it hard to describe. It was sort of deadly serious yet there was something soft and emotional about it as well.

Hunter kneeled watching the love of his life. He had no idea what to do as he waited for her answer…

TBC…

Cliffhanger! Let me know what you think and what you think Tori's answer should be!


	17. Chapter 17: Forever & Always

**"Love and Hate"**

**By: ZhaneZeo**

***I own nothing***

**~*Tori/Hunter*~**

**Chapter 17: Finale**

"_Victoria Lynne Hanson, will you marry me?"_ The words rang in her head over and over again. She couldn't believe it. Hunter had asked her to marry him. She saw his emotions play across his face and could tell that from her hesitating he thought she was going to say no and she couldn't have that.

"Of course Hunter." Tori said as Hunter smiled a thousand-watt smile. He stood up and embraced Tori as he spun her around the room. He set her down and the two smiled at each other as Hunter kissed her sweetly on the lips. Tori slipped her arms around his neck as he had his around her waist.

The two were forced to part when they needed some oxygen. Hunter grinned as he took a hold of her left hand. Tori watched as she couldn't help but smile as he placed the engagement ring on her ring finger. She couldn't believe this was happening she was going to marry Hunter and be his girl forever. Tori looked at her hand as her ring sparkled in the fading light.

"It's beautiful Hunter." Tori said in awe as she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you." Hunter said as she let go of him.

"I love you too, Hunter." Tori said as he gathered her lips in his. The two made their way to the bedroom as nightfall started to draw closer. All that mattered to Hunter and Tori right now was the fact that they are together, forever and always…

END OF 'LOVE AND HATE'

(or is it)


	18. Author's Note

Thanks to all the fans/reviewers for all the support and reviews! If enough of you review about it, I may write a sequel. I have the ideas all ready to go I just need to know whether or not to write it.

So let me know! Thanks guys!


	19. Author's Note 2 3611

Hey Guys! I'm going to be revising and editing these chapters to add more detail and fix mistakes.

Thanks!

(oh and a sequel may be added so stay tuned!)


End file.
